The Toon pirate
by Generalhyna
Summary: when a human from our world is transported into the one pice world...she becomes a ripple that will rock this world...more so when she eats the "Toon Toon fruit" and becomes a literal one women army...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I was inspired…by on story and that story is called "This Bites" Made by the great and awesome…and insane Xomniac, and as inspired by him and another (for the start) by the maker of a story called "the Smasher" made by TheSuperMario**

 **As I give you…my self insert, a human girl from our world transported into One pice and given a Devils fruit that allows her to transform into Cartoons and use there skills and abilities and tricks of a toon when she is human and alike in Xominiacs story "This bites" she adopts a Baby Transport snail who like Soundbite ate a copy of the sound sound fruit, but is female and acts like Rikku from Final Fantasy.**

 **Now get ready and waiting, and also I am gonna try to add a opening and ending song to the story and what I choose is the opening and closer to the cool series "Case close"**

 **Chapter 1-Meet Arabella 'Hyna' or Just Bella, the toon toon human**

It is night time in the world of one piece in a place called Shells town, the place where soon to be infamous Strawhat pirate Monkey D Luffy, as it was five years before he came as in Ax hand Morgans base one Marine was taking some files to be sorted out. However this marine was special and diffrent…he ironically looked like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, but dressed in a marine outfit, minus the cap and had his coat like a cape as he looked through them.

A second Irony…he was named Will Turner, the Lutienit of Captain Axe Hand Morgan, and one of the few who can handle his infamous temper as he continued down the hallway.

 _ **iI was the first new centery, in 100 years**_

 _ **When I feel like I should cry, I locked away my tears**_

However he stopped near a window as he sawed a flash near the woods a good distance out of Shell town confused "What on earth? I better tell Morgan about this" he said running off to find his boss.

 _ **The end of a millennium, we waited a long long time**_

 _ **To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb**_

It then showed the flash of the light and what was left behind from that flash of light, it was a young women of 17 unconcus, she was a petite thing, with short messy brown-blonde hair and fair skin, dressed only in a strap yellow top and a brown overcoat and black shorts and a pair of blue Sandles. However around her neck was a necklace that resembled a jolly roger with a straw hat on top.

 _ **the things we try to comprehend, as a child we mad a mystery**_

 _ **theres nothing I need to Defend theres nothing great about me**_

However near where was a yellow waterproof bag, and a strange fruit, it resembles an apple but it was patterned differently, as it was black and white and covered in bumps that resembled a film reel.

 _ **All I will ever believe in is the pounding of my heart now, it dosent answer questions, thats just the way it goes**_

 _ **All I will have ever believed is the pounding in my chest it wont predict tomorrow or give me final rest.**_

Little did this world know, this girl will create a really big ripple effect on all of this world. Moaning the girl slowly stirred as her eyes opened revealing dark brown orbs as she moaned "uggg…what happened?" she said moaning as she used her arms to push up as she looked around seeing she is in a forest "Who dumped me In the woods?" she said as she looked down at the odd fruit and dead panned…

"Bella…your in the one piece world…*has a flash* Wait that PM! *Waves her arms up comically and angery* OH HELL THAT PM WAS FROM A ROB! SERIOUSLY! AND HE GAVE ME A DEVILS FRUIT *calms down* well why not, I cant swim worth spit so why not, and It seems cool to have a power but *Looks to the sky and shakes a fist as with the free hand grabs the fruit* NEXT TIME WARN ME, GIVE ME A MESSAGE AND JUST TELL ME WHAT TIME LINE IN ONE PIECE I AM AT AND IF I AM IN THE ARLONG ARK I WILL TAZE YOU! *Calms down* and give Arlong the riot rights and give him a speech I was working on" the girl, or Bella revealed as she looked at the fruit.

"Well…Bottoms up" she said as she took a deep bite…and regretted it as she swallowed the piece of the nasty tasting fruit…and then dropped it as she then rubbed her tougnge "Oh bleegg, Blegge, why, oh god why did it taste so bad *rubs it* oh that was bad, oh that was bad!" she said rubbing her tongue "*Piffth* great, nasty…but what power do I have now?" She wondered as she sawed the yellow bag "maybe there are clues in here" she said as she opened it and sawed it had…cloths of different types as she sweat dropped "who packed me cloths and *sees a Galaxy 5 iPhone and a set of headphones* a really expensive iPhone and headphones…*deadpans* yeah, that smells of suspicousness" she said as she picked it up as she placed the headphones around her neck as she picked up the phone after putting the bag on her back as a text appeared.

- **R.O.B: Aint I generous? Gave you a power that fits you to a T with that quirky love of cartoons and a indestructible super iPhone and super wireless headphones, and don't worry look at the cool upgrades**

The text said as Bella looked at the wifi and battery and sawed a Infanity symbol and smirked "well got the internet in my hand in a world…with no computers" said Bella as a new text appeared.

 **-R.O.B: you can thank me later, oh and be warned…in a few seconds you will face a bit of a internal structural change, be careful of your thoughts.**

It said confusing Bella as her faced screwed up in pain as she dropped the phone as she kneeled and started panting in pain as her body as she laid on her stomach as she grabbed the grass ' _ugggg, my body, my bones, my skin, my mouth and head, what is going on my body hurts…it hurts so bad heheh, I wonder…I becha this is how Hordy jones felt when he ate those stupid steroids heh'_ she said as her eyes caught her hand as it turned…grey much to her surprised and stunment as it seemed to shift as she felt her body seemed to morph and alter as she felt her body grow heavy as something grew on the side of her neck, as her mouth felt painfully filled with sharp teeth as her hair seem to get longer and changed.

"Wha *weakly tries to lean up on two arms looking at 'her' arms that seemed more masculine and man like* what on earth *touches his throught* what happened to my voice?" she or he said as he stood up and stumbled as he leaned on a tree "what is going in? what happened? why do I sound *Hugs his round stomach* spasms and it's not stomach pain" he said as he stood tall hearing voices.

" _I sawed the light there Captain Morgan"_ said a voice that sounded to 'Bella' very much like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean "What the?" said 'Bella' _"alright , men to where the light was"_ said a familiar voice as 'Bella' got worried "ah geeze, I am in Shells town…wait, marines, Fleeing now!" he yelled running despite the muscle spasms and pain as soon Will turner and Ax Hand Morgan, who was as intimidating in real life as he and his Sargent looked around.

"Turner, this was where you saw the light?" he asked as Will nodded "Yes captain, however it seems to be gone" said Will as Morgan sawed foot prints "but it left foot prints *to the marine group* marines follow those prints!" he barked as the marines saluted and spread out to search for the maker of the footprints, however as if fate was testing them…rain came to wash the footprints away making Morgan mad "grr, we lost the trail" he said as Will spoke up "Morgan, its dangerous to be out in the rain, your men will get hurt" he said as Morgan growled…but deep down knew he had to admit it as his Second in command is always right and he had enough common sense to bow out.

"fine then…but doubt shift tomorrow" he said as the marines wanted to moan, but kept there tongue as they fell out. Meanwhile in the dark rain 'Bella' continued to run as 'she' panted in a deep voice as 'she' soon came to a lake or pond as 'she' panted "what on earth…happened? *feels a sharpness in 'her' mouth* owe why does my mouth feel funny?" 'she' wondered as she sawed the pond and leaned forward to look at 'her' reflection…and just froze in stunment…

Instead of a young female face…it was a familiar great white shark fishman, dressed in a pink news cap and tatted with the new Fishmanpirates jolly rodger and the Arlong Pirates jolly rodger…and the only response for the now Hordy Jhones…was this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that is right…scream really loud, especially since its a real live human in the body of a fictional character. As at the Marine base Will looked over his shoulder "did you hear that Captain?" he asked as Morgan shrugged.

Back with Hordy Jhones, he was running around panicking and ripping at his skin and tugged at his longish brown hair as he panicked and freaked out "How? Why? How did this happen, why do I look like Hordy jones?" he said panicking as he rubbed his arms and then kneeled down "how did this happen? *feels buzzing in his pocket* huh? *reaches in and is surprised to see it was the galaxy 5 iphone* wait how? *recalls his panic* right I freaked out and I must had dropped it in the freak out, but how? *deadpans* right the ROB or possibly my *air quotes with one hand* My manager *works to turn it on* I becha he or she or it is getting a real kick out of this" he said as he sawed he got a message.

-R.O.B aka your manager: **you got it** (laughing emoji) **you should have seen your face but I warned you about your thoughts, that is the power of the toon toon fruit, you can turn into your favorite cartoon characters and use there powers, but you need to practice them in order to use them and other uses** *shows a winky emoji* **secret that you have to learn on your own**

that really caused the Great white shark fishman to go into a row "YOU SERIOUSLY DUMP ME INTO THE ONE PIECE WORLD IN A UNKNOWN TIME AND YOU ARE SAYING YOU LEAVE ME TO HAVE TO RE-HEARN HOW ALL THE FORMS POWERS AND ABILITIES! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SEEING AND DOING YOU JERK!" he yelled as he breathed in and out and then said under a tree as the rain still fell.

"great, I am in the one piece world, at an unknown part of the one piece time line and I ate a devils fruit that allowed me to turn into toons *looks at the Galaxy 5* Hay R.O.B, if you are done laughing at me, can you at least tell me the timeline I am in?" he asked as the Galaxy 5 beeped with a new text

R.O.B: **you are in shells town, five years before one Monkey D Luffy comes to recruit Zoro, you have five years to practice your forms and get ready before then and join Luffys crew…specially if you want to see that cute skeleton Musician you like** (Winky emoji)

That caused Hordy to blush as a vision of said Skeleton musician went through his head as it showed him as Bella and Brook holding hands.

*Bellas fantasy*

 _It shows Bella in her human form, dressed in a bit of a purple gothic version of Jack skeletons Tux as she looked up on a hill where brook dressed in his Pre-timeskip outfit as he looked lovingly at Bella as she smiled and begins to sing._

 _Bella:_ _ **My dearest freind, if you don't mind**_ _*Walks up the hill with her hands over her heart*_ _ **II'd like to join you by your side**_ _*walks closer to Brook*_ _ **where we can gaze into the stars**_

 _she is then close to Brook as they both mimicked how Sally and Jack held hands_

 _Bella and Brook:_ _ **And sit together, now and forever**_ _*Brook wraps his long arms around Bellas waist*_ _ **for it is plain to see, as everyone can see**_ _*Bella and Brook gaze into each others eyes*_ _ **we're simply meant to be**_

 _Skeleton and human then shared one look together, as they seem to lean forward to kiss…_

 _Only for a buzz noise to be hured._

 _*End Bellas fantasy*_

Hearing and feeling the buzzing noise broke 'hordy' out of the fantasy, but seeing the bonny thin hand and suit, he was now Brook as he 'frowned' more so when he read the text.

R.O.B: **Enjoying the fantasy of seeing your soul mate?**

the skeleton Yomi Yomi users only response was he threw the Galaxy phone away "Jerk *sighes as he felt the rain flow on his afro making it "Droop" as he leaned on the tree* this is gonna be a long 5 years of training" he said as he covered his eyes "I pray this isn't a clechet of a lot of OCs coming into the one piece world *grins* but…I will make the world nobels really know the craziness of the storm *stands up and holds his arms up* wait and see!" he yells only to fall flat on his face due to his light bones…before becoming Vander Decken his four legs sticking up.

"Oooh…after I practice" he said as soon over three years…many things are gonna happen, as Bella grows with her powers and meet great people who will be her friends on her way to join the straw hats.

(Ending credits: Case close season 1 ending)

It shows Bella standing on the pier of shell town smiling as the wind blew through her hair as on her shoulder was Rikku the Transport Snail as the two smiled as it then soon changed to the two and Will turner enjoying a meal at Rikas mothers restaurant chatting it up as Rikku was eating some lettuce on the table.

 **Its just my imagineation, a sword of empty concentration**

It then shows Bella using her headphones to talk through Rikku who mimics the voice of a fishman who resembles Richard More as he was passed out against a wal.

As it then shows her with a glare as she ran down the path as Kaku as Rikku held onto his shoulder.

 **While I fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of liberty**

It then shows Bella in the forest meeting Rikku the transport snail on a rock as she held a hand out to allow her on her palm.

 **lets walk lightly to the adventure rhythm of the combat**

It then showed Bella as Robots in discuss Bumblebee using a pair of unique sunglasses that can detect people as he followed the path as Rikku held on.

 **and very impossible the pieces are there for me**

She then looked down and sawed Luffy face against Axe Hand morgan as she glared and became Luffy, but dressed in different cloths as he/she stretched out and punched Morgan along with Luffy.

 **thats right, right, right**

Bella/Luffy and Rikku then looked at a star eyed Luffy and Coby and an impressed Will and Zoro as the two smiled

 **I was in the same place just last week and i know and the only things changed are my cloths**

It then shows Bella as Carabu with Rikku in his hair as he sits on the crows nest on the edge looking forward on the ocean as in his minds eye he sees a shadowed thin figure with a puffy afro as he smiled as Rikku gave a knowing look.

 **So step by step your in control don't be uptight**

It then shows The Straw hat pirates, though only Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop, as Bella sits in the middle of them as she gave a piece sign with Rikku on her shoulder as the group was happy as the sound of a camera was hured as if there picture was being taken.

 **case by case go a head and laugh everythigns alright**

It then shows Bella with a mirror behind her showing all her favorite toon forms as Rikku rides on her shoulder.

 **beyond the countless days and endless nights, I know he patiently waits just for me**

It then changes to the foggy lands of the Flourian triangle as it shows Brook looking up to the foggy says as he 'smiles' thinking of a soulmate he never met yet but is waiting to meet.

 **but I got to go my own way…**

It then finally shows Bella as she looked at the camera as she smiles at the audiance.

 **Authors notes:** I hope people like this and read this and review it and give there options about this, now first part is gonna be an ark showing Bellas training and going on adventures similar to Case closed as its called "First season" and also references to stories involving Ocs coming to the one piece universe and at the Alabasta ark…well secret.

Now also like in Xomniacs story, the Straw Hat pirate crew will be bigger. As shown with Will Turner appearing, there will be other cartoon appearances, especially from the ones from Case close in the first 'season'


	2. 2 My name is Hyna D Oda

**Authors note:** her comes chapter two of…"The Toon Pirate" as Bella starts her training and meets the same partner similar to Cross (from "This Bites") and makes an ally in Will Turner and the start of her fake name and discuss and a trusted partner.

Bellas vo: _My name is Arabella Hyna Kelly, and I always dreamed to be a writer and I loved cartoons, until one day a R.O.B PM me and took me to the One piece world 5 years before cannon and gave me a devils fruit that was apparently the Toon toon fruit which allowed me to turn into my favorite cartoon characters and can use there powers but I need to practice._

It then shows Bella eating the Toon toon fruit and turning into Hordy Jhones and seeing his reflection and screaming and panicking and the awkward turning into Brook when she/he fantasizes meeting him.

 _ **iI was the first new centery, in 100 years**_

It shows Bella standing on the edge of a ship looking to the horizon as the wind blows through her longer hair.

And then changed to her looking like Kakashi as he used his ninja skills to dodge and doing a hand stand on a pirate as Sanji as he kicked a few enemies away.

 _ **When I feel like I should cry, I locked away my tears**_

It then showed Bella running through a hall of Mirrors showing all her transformations, as she passed and looked back only to fall down some crumbling dirt, only for Luffy to stretch his arm as he grabbed Bellas hand as he grinned as she smiled at her Captain, as she also sawed Nami, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji help her up together.

 _ **The end of a millennium, we waited a long long time**_

It then showed Bella on the Going Marry as Naruto trying to work with the ropes, only to accidentally lift Ussop up the mast upside down as he rubbed the back of his head as Luffy and Rikku laughed, till Nami struck both Luffy and Naruto

 _ **To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb**_

It then showed Detective Marine Richard More spying around a corner holding a newspaper, as Bella with Rikku on her shoulder with him also spying.

And then Richard Hitting Bella as Blackbeard as he was on the ground nursing his wound as A One piece version of Connan and Rachel gave him a look as Rikku on Blackbeards shoulder was worried.

 _ **the things we try to comprehend, as a child we mad a mystery**_

It then shows Bella writing on a desk with Rikku looking as Ussop and Luffy sneaks reads what she wrote as she as TFA Starscream chases the two for reading her works

 _ **theres nothing I need to Defend theres nothing great about me**_

 _ **All I will ever believe in is the pounding of my heart now, it dosent answer questions, thats just the way it goes**_

It then shows Bella as a shadowed Skeletal hand grab Bella finger as Bella gasped and smiled as if she knows who it is as she smiled deeply.

 _ **All I will have ever believed is the pounding in my chest it wont predict tomorrow or give me final rest.**_

It finally shows Bella sitting on the front of the Going Marry as Rikku rode on her shoulder and watched as the ship sailed on to the horizon to Rafel and one piece…

 **Chapter 2: Partners for life, meet Rikku the sound sound snail "my name is Hyna**

it has been one week since Bella was transferred into the One piece world, and so far in that week…she has been training…on walking with those that have odd limbs like the Neptune siblings, Vander Decken and Hyouzou, which was really hard as when she was the neptune princes, there tails were like snakes and she had to learn to slither on land, or with Vander Decken and Hyouzou learning how to walk on multiple limbs, as it showed Bella now as Vander Decken walking with a stumble trying to learn how to walk on four legs.

"Ahhhh **falls on his face* ugg how did Decken work these limbs *Uses his arms to push up* heck when I was Hyouzou *turns into him as he pouted* it was harder since it was multiple legs, ugg, stupid outloud or inner thinking" he said as he tried to shift his legs to walk on.

 _Bellas voice: my name is Arabella 'Hyna' kelly but I prefer Bella for short, just a week ago a R.O.B transported me into the one piece world 5 years until the main one piece story line in Shells town before Zoro came and the same with Luffy and gave me a devils fruit which allows me to transform into my favorite cartoons._

 _Now I am practicing and learning how to use my new powers and abilities…and while its slow, I and determined to master my powers and help the straw hats when they come._

Hyouzou slowly got on his tentacles legs using his sword as a cane to keep stable "ugg multiple limbs, and such a hassel, but I am no quitter on this" he said as he tried to get his new legs to cooperate with him as he mulled over what he knows about his new fruits powers.

"Ok, my devils fruits powers are based entirely on my mind and if I say things outlaid, I will still turn into them like If I say Hercules *turns into One piece Hercules as his thin legs buckled due to not being used to the weight as he fell on his belly* I turn into him, but not the Disney one *uses his arms to push up to stand* its all based on Toons I like" he said panting as he touched his Strawhat pirate necklace "I am glad this stays on me always *smiles under his helmet* a moment of my life in the real world" he said as he sighed and looked at the yellow bag and stumble to it.

"and the bag the R.O.B, I am impressed with the cloths and *reaches in and pulls out a 100 fiber bar that was chocolate* the food, though hammerspace in involved *opens the wrapper and eats it under his helmet as he puts the wrapper in the bag* Its pretty cool *looks at the lake…my biggest thing to do…and that is to swim and test if I can as a merfolk, a fishman or as Gansley'n" he said as he became Gansley as Deepsea warrior as he sighed.

"can swim…new thing to work on, is controlling when I can transform, and not transform" he said as he looked at the lake "Ok *takes out the Galaxy Phone and presses a record button* first test on normal water…as I try to swim" he said as he looked at the lake and took a deep breath as he dipped a boot into the water and stepped in with both feet as he waited for the queezyness of a devils fruit to kick in.

Feeling nothing, the sea warrior duel monster continued to go forward step by step till he went waist deep and sawed he wasn't affected "Wow, I can still move that is…incredable, but then again what about salt water?" he wondered as he got out of the lake as he spoke into the Galaxy phone "A second test I am gonna do I need to see how I react to salt water" he said into it as it buzzed with a text.

R.O.B: **Try it in your non Merfolk, Fishman and Aquatic forms and see a reaction, I'll reveal later**

It read sounding cheeky as the former leader of the big five growled "jerky Manager, but I will try" he said as he did a bit more practice starting becoming Jimbie to get use to his large size (with not much luck but getting there) as soon night came as she snuck through Shells town as she got close to the pier hiding from the marines that were patrolling around ' _Better be careful, Morgan has a very low tolerance and a bad temper, and because I never lived here, More suspicion will be placed on me'_ she thought as she went to the pier "Ok, first lets dip a foot in my normal form…or a hand" she said leaning forward but stopped "Hold on, first rope *grabs some rope from a ship and returned to the peir* just in case" she said timing one part of it on the end, and the other around her waist, tight as she leans forward and dips a hand into the salt water, and went Blarge with her tongue out as she quickly dragged it out.

"Uggg, ok as a human, I cant handle salt warter…but later see if it works on fresh water the same with the other forms, but my *Air quoting* Managers request coming first" she said becoming with her mind Arlong as he dipped a leg in as he closed his eyes…not feeling a tingle of feeling sick, he opened one eye and then dipped his other leg holding onto the to the rope as he slowly moved his body into the water as he took a deep breath _'ok…lets see if I can breath underwater'_ he thought as he used his sharp claws to cut the rope as he allowed himself to sink into the water…and have short promptful panic

' _AHHH CANT BREATH CANT BREATH! CANT!…wait I have gills and'_ she thought as he looked around and sawed he was at the bottom of the pier as he was breathing normally…and not sick at all of the sea water ' _wow, it works, but I never swam before…well…there is trial and error'_

And there was a lot of error with the swimming but the Toon Toon human eventually got use to swimming as he swam a bit near Shells town ' _this is fun, no wonder fishman and possibly Merfolk and aquatic monsters love this, its fun shahaahah'_ he thought as he went to the side near a beach as he climbed out and shook the access water like a dog as he grinned "That was really fun, I got to make it into a practice to try it out maybe as Fukaboshi" he said temp freezing ready to change into the first Ryuga prince…but oddly he didnt confusing him "what on?" he wondered as he tried to focus and become other toons, even named a few.

"Um, Naruto….Optimus prime…Aaronero…*has a panicked face* Nezbit…Fisher Tigger…Kakazu… brains…" he listed as he got a panicked face ( **A/N: Imagine Oscar Prouds face in "the Proud family movie" when he tries to get through the locked door of his hotel room)** "Ok going into the woods and panicking" he said as he went back into the woods…deeper near a lake as he paced.

"How did this happen? How did this happen? *holds the Galaxy Phone* you better text me and tell me too before I freak out or let Arlongs instincts take over and bite people" he yelled as he pointed at the iPod as he paced "How can this happen? Is this a side effect of salt water *gets comical teary eyes* why is that happening? *gets mad and looks at the Galaxy phone* YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME MORE!" he yelled with a mighty toss, threw the iPhone away as he sat on the bank of the lake with his hands on his head frustrated "what Can I do? I cant look like Arlong I will be jailed for his bounty and there will be questions on why Arlong is in shell Town" he said as he just pondered…until.

"*Loud Roars* _CAWWING! ROARS! ROAR!"_

A whole bunch of noises happened startling Arlong as he fell into the lake…and emerged as Bella as she coughed and sputtered from the wetness of the lake "What the heck? *Looks at herself and sees herself human* woah I am human again but…*gets a lightbulb moment* I get it, saltwater will keep me in one form, but the minute I wash it off…possibly the same with Sea stone, so I better be careful on both sides, and even in freshwater, I don't feel the devils fruit weakness…good so I need to be wary of salt water" she said as more noises were hured startling her "what are those noises? and where are they coming from?" she said as she had a light bulb moment…again

"Hold on, when I snuck around Shells town practicing my discussing with *looks at the yellow bag* bottomless costume bag" she said

*Flashback*

 _It shows Bella looking like Buggy the clown but dressed in a white t-shirt with a purple skull, loose baggy pants and a fedora with his long blue hair tucked in and fingerless black gloves and a doctors surgical mask to cover his face as over his shoulder was the yellow swim bag as he walked around the small town looking at all the people._

' _seriously cant get used to this, I know its a anime, but still all of them…they act like citizens and people doing there lives'_ _he thought as he hured whispering, getting curious he hid behind a corner to easdrop._

" _did you hear rumors of all the scary noises in the forest?" said a young women voice "yeah, its deep in the woods pass the lake and its filled with scary type noises, so scary and filled with loud animals and even dangerous animals that none of the marines are daring to step in" said a male voice as Buggy hummed at that._

" _figures, dont spread it, but I think Captain Morgan is a coward to not go and face those scary monsters" said the women voice "dont worry I wont" the male voice said as Buggy locked it away to search it later"_

 _*Flashback end*_

"I must be close to the area where the scary noises are" she said as a loud growling was hured causing her to jump and become Ussop as he hid behind a tree "Whos there? Stay away I can be dangerously armed!" he yelled as more barks and squeaking was hured louder as he peeked out…then hid as more noises were hured…only for laughter to be hured, a whole bunch of laughter from different voices clipped together like it was coming from a "Laughter" clip that was used in Live action sitcoms as Ussop peeked out and dead paned "you got to be kidding me" he said as he walked forward picking up the back-pack as he became an angry Zabuza "this is a to big conencadence that is like "This Bites" and if the one making the noises *flinches as the barking noises are behind him* are what I think it is…then I am blaming my Manager" he said as he came to a clearing with a big stone as he sawed the giggling voice.

It was…a snail, a snail with a shell no bigger then a baseball and the body about as big as a match stick. Its skin was a pink-tanish color with long lashes showing it was a female, and the shell a sandy tan-orange color and strangely, it has blond hair tied in a messy ponytail, and green eyes and a mouth and teeth in the middle of her mouth.

"Bingo" he said as he walked up to the Transport snail who stopped giggling as she seemed to grow worried "Alright enough with the trickery you are busted" he said as the Den Den Mushi squealed like a little girl and hid in her shell as Zabuzas face softened and became Bella.

"Hay, Hay no I am not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk to you *Kneels down as the female Den Den poked out* you were the ones scaring the towns folk around shells town?" she asked as the Baby Den Den nodded "s-Sorry" it croaked in a six year old girls voice as Bella smiled "well, It was funny especially since you showed how much of a incompetence Axe Hand Morgan is" she said as the Den Den Mushi giggled and talked in Axe Hand Morgans voice.

" _men, do this do that, blabla bla"_ she said as Bella laughed "Oh that is funny and that sounds like the jerk, although *leans close* you didnt happen to eat a strange fruit with strange swirls on them?" she asked as the Baby Transport snail made a face "Co **-conut,** Blech! _Nasty Taste"_ she said in a clip of voices as Bella chuckled "yeah they are nasty, trust me, I ate one a week ago" she said as she sat crossed legged looking at the small sail. "so you must have ate the Noise Noise fruit" she said as the snail clipped "noise Noise fruit, Noise noise fruit!" she said in Bellas voice as she laughed.

"Cute, and for me well *thinks about Jack Skeleton and becomes him* I ate the toon toon fruit and now I can turn into my favorite toon characters *sees the Baby Transport snails confusion* I'll explain later, but my name is Arabella Hyna kelly, but call me Bella for short" he said gently using a finger to rub the snails head as it purred "cute" he said as there was a vibrating buzzing from his bag as he took it off and opened it.

"give me a minute I need to speak to someone" he said as he pulled the Galaxy phone and sawed the text

R.O.B: **hope you like both surprises, a partner and you can handle salt water but only as a sea toon, so be careful** (cue a smily face)

The only response was the pumpkin king to react and toss it down angrily near the snail who was confused and sniffed it as the pumpkin king turned away mad "Jerk, I swear he is doing this on purpose to make me nervous *turns to face the Transport snail* sorry about tha…" he started only to hear munching as he had a grey face as he sawed the baby transport snail eat the Galaxy iPhone "Oh…snap" he said as the Transport snail had a distant look as he grew worried and gently touched her.

only for her to blast out in a song.

" _WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU! I CANT HEAR YOU!"_

The song Jack knew as he felt the headphones around his neck vibrate "This is pure events happening just like in "This Bites" but with a female snail and me as a devils fruit user" he said as he placed the headphones over his 'ears' and activated them as he in shock became Jestro with a stunned face as his ears were assaulted with a lot of songs as he quickly deactivated them as he panted and placed them around his neck as he looked at the snail "you cheek" he said as the snail grinned.

 _"hehe, sorry about that, but I feel now I can talk better with this odd new audio I am getting"_ she said in "Rikkus" voice from Final Fantasy X-2 as Jestro rubbed the back of his head "Well, you have access to the internet and lots of voices to choose from and a lot of explanation to do" he said as he sat down and gave a explanation as the Transporer snail listen carefully.

"so thats the gist of it do you understand?" said Bella as the snail nodded " _I get the gist of it, but what now?"_ she asked as Bella smiled and gently held a hand out "easy, we team up, if Cross and Soundbite can team up together and do amazing things togehter" she said as the Baby transport snail looked up and smiled and slithered into her hand as Bella placed her on her shoulder _"I am in, its better then being in the woods forever"_ she said as Bella smiled "awsomeness, but now we need to give you a name, and since you chose a female voice…are you a girl?" she asked as the Snail nodded "coolness, then your name is Rikku, you like it?" she asked as the newly named Rikku nodded _**"I love it I love it"**_ she said mimicking Vanillopies voice as Bella laughed.

"awsome, super team up is a go…though I am no out without a iPhone *gives a playful glare* no thanks to you cheek" she said to Rikku only for her to giggle as something fell on Bellas head and fell on her hand "Huh?" she said as she sawed a new Galaxy phone…and a winky Emoji on front causing Bella to gain a tick make "BIG CHEEK!" she yelled as the camera zoomed over the forest making several birds fly overhead.

*Two weeks later*

Two weeks passed and now Bella to her admitting she felt she got into three weeks of being in One Piece, and since meeting Rikku and the two had perfected a bit more on there skill set, more on Bella as she started to use pranks on Axe Hand Morgan and his Marines to perfect him staying in character, which with Rikkus help to add atmosphere really enhanced it

The two were now in a familiar restaurant the Food Foo as Bella treated her Transport snail with some fruit as she laughed "we are becoming good are we Rikku?" she asked as Rikku chewed on a strawberry _"I'll say, doing that surprise visit as Gekko Moria was funny, but it was even more so when you pretended to be Brook and did that cool remains of the day song"_ she said as Bella nodded "yupp, that was fun *looks around and leans down* and tonight we are so gonna give them a good scare, just keep those noises good and going" she whispered as Rikku grinned " _I will, but I hope you can do that Geppo well"_ she said as Bella smirked "I think I got the hang of it.

*nighttime at the marine base*

It is quite near the shells town base all marines were patrolling the base back and forth keeping it save as Helepemo and his father rest in luxury…however outside.

"Ooooffff" said a male voice as near a window or next to it seemed to open like a door shaped like a body revealing Blueno as he fell on his back as Rikku crawled out of his breast pocket as she smiled _"Thought you had it mastered?"_ she said in a cute cheek as Blueno got up "well…its close, Just need learn to aim" he said brushing off his CP9 suit as he looked around and sawed he was in an ammunitions room as he gave a grin as Rikku noticed _"your thinking of soemthing?"_ she asked as Blueno became King Candy with a look "Maaaayyyybbeeeee" he said chuckling as he walked over picking up a large bazooka and got an idea.

"Rikku, how good are you with songs and spreading your vocal range…and voice changing?" he asked as Rikku grinned.

In Helmeppo room the bratty marine son was sleeping with a sleep mask on as the sound of nasally laughter bellowed through the hallways startling him awake as he fell with a start as he lifted his sleep mask up "What on earth? *shakes as the voice sounds creepy" he said

" **You think that is scary, you have not see nothing yet and that is scary dumb brat Hippo"** said a nasily voice that sounded like the laughter as Helmepho got mad "THAT IS NOT MY NAME! WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" he yelled as outside patrolling marines Ukkari and Rokkaku got defensive at the voice

"What was that?" asked Ukkari "I don't know, but we need to tell Ripper and Captain Morgain and Turner quickly" said Rokkaku as they splitter up. It then goes to inside of the Armory showing Doflamingo as he was speaking into the pair of headphones as Rikku seemed to project his scrambled voice **"Any marines try to escape…you might as well forget it because you cant escape, and cursed items can you see them trying escape, hehe"** he said as he returned the headphones around his neck as Rikku played the clip of the broken items of the electronics shop laughing as he placed Rikku on a table as he waved his hands "Ok Bella, just as you practiced" he said flinching believing he will return to human form, but sighed when he didnt "Got use to that now" he said as he sighed and waved his hands.

" **Parasite: Puppet marching"**

He said as Rikku played Organ music all over the base as Rokkaku met Ripper as the two looked forward over there shoulders as Will, Morgan and Ukkari did the same as Helmepo started shaking like mad…as singing was done as the doors oddly opened revealing several dummy….but dressed up in various cloths and different weapons dressed in odd cloths and even furniture as they…sang?

Dummies, Furniture: **Watch yourself, don't fall of on the shelf**

In Helmepos room a chair dressed in a women cloths seemed to rub on him making him nervous and terrified (didnt help the music was creepy)

Chair *Projected voice*: **you must be the new boys in town**

With Rokkaku and Ripper they sawed several furniture and oddly felt the urge to sing as well.

Ripper: **whats that sound? Is some one moving around?**

Soon a floating lamp in a sheep floated up to him and got close to the two and got the two to sit in a chair each.

Lamp: **Sit down for a spell, you don't look so well**

Soon the stuff went stagnant as Will, Ukkari, and Morgan stepped through the base "Lutienet call everyone on base to find who is doing this prank!" he yelled angry as Ukkari flinched scared as Will remained impassive as he thought _'who is doing this? Donflamingo? Impossible why would he come to Shells town unnanounced'_ he thought as down the hallway they nearly bumped into…what looked like Bon Clay but dressed in (female version) own skimpy outfit dressed in a chameleon mask.

Bella Bon Clay: **wait a minute I feel great, you just leave yourself bit** *leans close to touch Ax hand morgans face along with Ukkaris with his right hand* **you might as well just lay around**

He said as he ran off skipping as Ax Hand morgan in a row ran after him as Will stand behind suspicious of the figure as the song continued as many Marines ran pass him and Ukkari as Ukkari followed but looked back "are you gonna follow?" he asked as Will shook his head "No, I am gonna look somewhere else" said running in one direction _'something dosent set with me…more so when my Observation Haki…is telling me that its not Don flamingo'_ he thought

As Meanwhile with Helepemo he got out of his room with a lantern and gun shaking as he gasped seeing what looked like a tarp with a exposed bloody body as he got stone faced as it seemed to sing and drip

Body?: **its to late, we got to operate**

Helepemo tried to back up but bumped into a finely robbed lich or the Horned king who gave a rare smile

Horned King: **just try to relax, its the house of wax!**

Makes the most scariest face he could as Helepemo screamed like a little girl and dropped his lantern and gun and ran pass the 'body' revealing it was just raw meat as the Horned King chuckled and ran to a window just as the marines and Ax Hand Morgan came outside and manipulated the discussed dummies as the song continued as they danced

Dummies: **Oh I, remember frankenstine! shivers up my spine oh whoah**

Ripper: **I'm for getting out of here**

The Dummies got in a circle as they sang

Dummies: **no need to shout my dears, woahhoh**

 **Don't look down to the Celler down bellow**

as the Mariens seemed to panic Ax Hand Morgan yelled to try to get order together as The Horned King with a mighty tug pulled a rope to pull out a large oven

Oven: **trouble is a blubblign in the brew!**

Dummies: **and if you got a price, he'll give you good advice!**

Horned King and the dummies: **you know what to do** *Wrapps a rope around his waste and jumps down in the middle of the marines scaring them and even Morgan a bit* **You just turn BOOO**

 **Feel up like a stew like voodoo I'm telling you!**

Now that caused all the marines to drop guns and run back into the base as The Horned king became Donflamingo as he used his strings to manipulate his dummies as the song continued.

Dummies: **Its a B-Movie, Its a b-Movie show**

 **Its a B-Movie, its a b-Movie show**

He laughed a bit as he turned into the Flash as he sped walk into position as he became Agent Venom above the group of marines as they bumped into Helepemo who crashed into them crying his eyes out at the 'corpse' as he laughed and "fell" in front of them looking like Donflamingo, dressed in rags and gross make up and a black wig.

"Oh look at me, I mean really, Barf, barf barf, I have scars and wounds and stitched patches all over my body, oh my good I am a mishmash!" he said as he used his invisible strings to drag him away down the hallway as the Marines and Ax Hand Morgan watched as they started to sing.

Morgan: **this is weird**

Ripper: **Its much worst then I feared**

Helepemo *Covering his eyes* **I'll close my eyes and make it disappear!**

However they felt a nudge as they sawed the dummies as they got against the wall in fear (Helepemo) and self defense

Morgan, Helpemo, and Ripper: **This is strange!**

They soon felt the oven next to them as Helepamo just fainted

Oven: **It ant home on the range**

soon deep thundering noises were hured as Donflamingo grinned and manipulated the dummies and the fridge as it approached the group and marines all over the base as they were panicking at the cursed items.

Dummies: **dont you matter see**

 **that you got cold feet**

The marines of the base then sawed what they thought was the setting sun as they sang.

Marines: **there goes the sun, here comes the night**

 **some one turn on the light**

From behind the group a large group of shadows reached out and grabbed them dragging them away as they screamed.

Dummies and the shadows: **you cant go out you are out of your mind!**

 **Its a B-Movie, its a B-Movie show**

In there secret hiding place Gekko Moria manipulated his shadow to mimic several dangerous stabby motions as Morgan looked over his shoulder only for the shadows to leave him as the marines felt trapped as soon a lot of the dummies got around them in different parts of the base.

 **Its a B-Movie, Its a B-Movie show!**

Soon all the dummies and furniture started vocalizing and…lifted in the air and vocalized louder and louder as the lights flickered as in the Hallway the Horned King appeared…and made a super scary face with a "GAAHHH!" causing a massive panic as Ax hand Morgan yelled "Order! Order Or I will shoot you all down you cowards!" as The horned king vanished looking like a grey black blob as it phased down into the floor and then back into the laundry room where on one of the washing tubs was Rikku who as laughing as the figure revealed to Armorpho who was hugging her sides laughing hard.

" **That was rich and amazing and a push test to my powers, and I had this fruit for three weeks"** he said becoming The Horned King looking at the Marine uniforms and started to pick some up with a hum noise.

" _That was really beautiful Bella, though I am amazed you haven passed out"_ said Rikku as The Horned king started to pick a few marine shirts and pants up "Oddly, I don't feel it, maybe I am getting use to it…or because I am dead and can keep pumping and going, I bet when I am human I am so gonna pass out" he said as he got a Marine cap "humm….always wondered what it will be like to be dressed like a One piece Marine" he said becoming Bella again as she swapped her cloths out as Rikku had a focused look and got worried.

" _Um, Bella someone is coming and coming fast!"_ she said said Bella got worried "What? Can you tell who?" she asked as the Toon toon human looked around panicking _"I don't know, I can hear noises not see them"_ she said as Bella finally placed the whole marine outfit on…really looking like a male "alright, I look like a marine, but Rikku you need to hide under my hat" she said as she picked her up just as the door knocked "who is in there?" yelled Wills voice as Bella stiffened and circles around as she and Rikku panicked " _Bella your face is to femmes you need to hide it"_ she whispered as Bella nodded "*whispered* I know I know…got it I will mimic Shu or Kakashi *turns into Kakashi in the marine Jacket* Not yet dumb power" he said as he grabbed the yellow bag and flees deeper into the laundry room just as Will came in.

He looked around as he frowned "strange, that Aura was here, and now…for one second it was layered like when Donflamingo came *Eyes narrowed* what is going on?" he said as he yelled "I know you ware in here so come out" he yelled as a Now Bella got a hankerceif as she winced "Oh shit why am I hearing Will Turner" she said causing Will to hear her "Who is there?" he said as Rikku peeked from under the cap " _*Whispers* Bella"_ she said as Bella covered her mouth as she quickly tied it on her mouth just as Will came in.

"Hello *sees Bella in her marine discise* huh? Shu? What are you doing in the East Blue?" he asked as Bella flinched ' _do I look like Shu?'_ she wondered as she turned around in a arm wave flip "Uh *pokes her cap signaling Rikku to change her vocie* I am not this Shu you speak of" sounding like Kakazu as Will crossed his arms "You are right, you are more shorter *points to the leg cuffs that needed to be pulled up from the shoes* but your Aura it Matches Donflamingo, and even that Odd lich creature" he said as Bella deadpaned.

"you sawed that?" she asked as Will nodded as he reached out and touched Bellas arm as she got worried and transformed into Buggy on instinct surprising Will "what on earth? How are you able to do this?" he demanded as Buggy fell back from behind a stool as he looked at Will and in a panic became Kakazu for real but still had the marine cap and coat.

"Um its a Devils fruit power I can mimic the faces of people I seen and there powers even devils fruits abilities if they have it, but I need to practice it" he said as Will looked at her and sighed "well that explains the layered Aura I felt when me and my Captain sawed Donflamingo, that was you wasn't it?" he asked as Kakazu stood up and nodded.

"yes that was me *laughs* I just wanted to pull a prank and well It was fun" he said as Will chuckled a bit "yeah it was fun and showed me that our base needs more training so thank you" he said as he held a hand out "My name is Will Turner, I am the second in command of Ax Hand Morgan" he said as Kakazu froze and looked passive under his mask _'not only he looks like Will Turner of Pirates of the carabian, HE IS FRICKEN HIM! Ok remain calm Bella and don't freak out….really don't freak out, just calmly give a name…a fake one not my real one I am gonna join the Straw hats and…damm it I cant get close to him since I am gonna be a pirate and sure there is Coby and Luffy, but it may be different, so the only thing to is hide two things…my name and my gender, I will reveal it when I am a straw hat'_ he thought as he spoke out.

"My name is…Hyna, Hyna D Oda" he said as Will blinked "Hyna? that is a weird name" he said as Kakazu became his human form as he rubbed the back of his head **(A/N: For a good while when with others Bella will be addressed as Hyna, unless prompted to not to the same with being called a he since that is what she is trying to fool)** "Well, my family was weird like that and loved making up names and stuff" she said as Will nodded "Ok unusual but fair" he said as Hyna sighed.

' _good I got me a cover score one'_ she thought "However you are gonna need to keep quiet on your devils fruit abilities and lay low, after what you have done Morgan will be out for blood in fact I better check on him and calm the marines as well and Helepemo as well" he said as he left but quickly turned to face Hyna "and Hyna *gives a small smile* thanks for the bit of excitement, it has been a bit quiet since that day that odd flash of light came three weeks ago" he said leaving Leaving Hyna alone.

"*Sigh* well that was close eh Rikku?" she said lifting her cap up revealing the baby transporter snail " _No kidding, even if he dosent know who you are truly you may had made a pseudo ally in that Will turner look alike"_ she said as Bella smiled and became Bluneo and made an air door "lets hope he is one of the few surprise sneak in's there is and that is it" he said as he tried to use Geppo out…but promptly fell down.

However the Next day it proves that there are more ironies in store for the Toon Toon human as the next day Morgan did the rare thing he ever had done…he swallowed his pride and hired a "detective" as Bella looking like Armorpho pretended to be a faceless Marine watched and was just stunned. "You have got to be kidding me" he said as in front of him…was Jimmy Kudo of case close and Inspecter Micguire of case close…however the inspector was a whale shark fishman like Jimbie, but smaller and less muscular dressed in his outfit.

' _you really got to be kidding me'_ he thought as he sawed there are gonna be more surprises in store…and those involve cross overs of different shows…and a adventure that is gonna be one of her greatest during her five years training.

(Ending credits: Case close season 1 ending)

It shows Bella standing on the pier of shell town smiling as the wind blew through her hair as on her shoulder was Rikku the Transport Snail as the two smiled as it then soon changed to the two and Will turner enjoying a meal at Rikas mothers restaurant chatting it up as Rikku was eating some lettuce on the table.

 **Its just my imagineation, a sword of empty concentration**

It then shows Bella using her headphones to talk through Rikku who mimics the voice of a fishman who resembles Richard More as he was passed out against a wall.

As it then shows her with a glare as she ran down the path as Kaku as Rikku held onto his shoulder.

 **While I fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of liberty**

It then shows Bella in the forest meeting Rikku the transport snail on a rock as she held a hand out to allow her on her palm.

 **lets walk lightly to the adventure rhythm of the combat**

It then showed Bella as Robots in discuss Bumblebee using a pair of unique sunglasses that can detect people as he followed the path as Rikku held on.

 **and very impossible the pieces are there for me**

She then looked down and sawed Luffy face against Axe Hand morgan as she glared and became Luffy, but dressed in different cloths as he/she stretched out and punched Morgan along with Luffy.

 **thats right, right, right**

Bella/Luffy and Rikku then looked at a star eyed Luffy and Coby and an impressed Will and Zoro as the two smiled

 **I was in the same place just last week and i know and the only things changed are my cloths**

It then shows Bella as Carabu with Rikku in his hair as he sits on the crows nest on the edge looking forward on the ocean as in his minds eye he sees a shadowed thin figure with a puffy afro as he smiled as Rikku gave a knowing look.

 **So step by step your in control don't be uptight**

It then shows The Straw hat pirates, though only Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop, as Bella sits in the middle of them as she gave a piece sign with Rikku on her shoulder as the group was happy as the sound of a camera was hured as if there picture was being taken.

 **case by case go a head and laugh everythigns alright**

It then shows Bella with a mirror behind her showing all her favorite toon forms as Rikku rides on her shoulder.

 **beyond the countless days and endless nights, I know he patiently waits just for me**

It then changes to the foggy lands of the Flourian triangle as it shows Brook looking up to the foggy says as he 'smiles' thinking of a soulmate he never met yet but is waiting to meet.

 **but I got to go my own way…**

It then finally shows Bella as she looked at the camera as she smiles at the audiance.

 **Authors note:** And that is chapter 2 though Bella is gonna start seeing cross overs with different anime and cartoons as she soon gets dragged into knowing the infamous detective of the North blue…and a island similar to the one of tokyo and other new places and even Detective Moure and Rachel as he explores the close to neighboring island of Shells town.


	3. 3 Meet Ace Detective Jimmy Kudo

**Authors note:** More on "The Toon Pirate" as more people seem to favor it and like it, so I will give them what they want and that is to as now next Bella and Rikku continue to pull pranks and folly on the marines of shell town, and visit the island where this worlds version of Jimmy lives and makes it a temp home away from Shells town.

 _Bellas vo: My name is Arabella Hyna kelly or Bella to what few friends I have and thanks to a ROB I am teleported into the One piece relm 5 years before the cannon. Armed with the devils fruit power of the Toon Toon fruit and a strong knowledge of cartoons and my Den Den Mushi partner Rikku._

It then shows Bella sitting on a pier with her legs crossed over one as Rikku was on her shoulder.

 _However I later didnt know that I am gonna have to play detective with someone who looks like Jimmy Kudo as I have to learn to perfect my Toon Toon powers._

 _I_ _ **I was the first new centery, in 100 years**_

It shows Bella standing on the edge of a ship looking to the horizon as the wind blows through her longer hair.

And then changed to her looking like Kakashi as he used his ninja skills to dodge and doing a hand stand on a pirate as Sanji as he kicked a few enemies away.

 _ **When I feel like I should cry, I locked away my tears**_

It then showed Bella running through a hall of Mirrors showing all her transformations, as she passed and looked back only to fall down some crumbling dirt, only for Luffy to stretch his arm as he grabbed Bellas hand as he grinned as she smiled at her Captain, as she also sawed Nami, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji help her up together.

 _ **The end of a millennium, we waited a long long time**_

It then showed Bella on the Going Marry as Naruto trying to work with the ropes, only to accidentally lift Ussop up the mast upside down as he rubbed the back of his head as Luffy and Rikku laughed, till Nami struck both Luffy and Naruto

 _ **To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb**_

It then showed Detective Marine Richard More spying around a corner holding a newspaper, as Bella with Rikku on her shoulder with him also spying.

And then Richard Hitting Bella as Blackbeard as he was on the ground nursing his wound as A One piece version of Connan and Rachel gave him a look as Rikku on Blackbeards shoulder was worried.

 _ **the things we try to comprehend, as a child we mad a mystery**_

It then shows Bella writing on a desk with Rikku looking as Ussop and Luffy sneaks reads what she wrote as she as TFA Starscream chases the two for reading her works

 _theres nothing I need to Defend theres nothing great about me_

 _ **All I will ever believe in is the pounding of my heart now, it dosent answer questions, thats just the way it goes**_

It then shows Bella as a shadowed Skeletal hand grab Bella finger as Bella gasped and smiled as if she knows who it is as she smiled deeply.

 _ **All I will have ever believed is the pounding in my chest it wont predict tomorrow or give me final rest.**_

It finally shows Bella sitting on the front of the Going Marry as Rikku rode on her shoulder and watched as the ship sailed on to the horizon to Rafel and one piece…

 **Chapter 3 The Toon Toon human meets the great Jimmy Kudo and the big Shrink**

After getting over the shock of seeing Jimmy Kudo or a version of him and Inspecter Maguire Bella/Armorpho was between two choices, to tear her hair out or scream in frustration seeing that once again…a conencadence _'ROB what version of one piece did you sent me into? first Will Turner from Pirates of the Carabian and now this, what is next_ *Grabs his cap and pulls it down in frustration surprising the hiding Rikku* _any more surprises ROB, just dump it on me'_ he thought as Jimmy sawed the 'marine' seemingly freeking out "Hay are you ok?" asked Jimmy as Armorpho stopped freaking out and now was sweating looking at Jimmy _'shoot he is looking at me, lie, lie lie!_ " he mentally thought "Um nothing Kudo-San, Just mulling and thinking of what happened last night, it was really terrifying" he said rubbing the back of his head as Jimmy had a bit of a suspicious look ' _strange he seemed panicked which is a sign that he maybe hiding something, however he dosent seem the type, but I need to focus on the case at hand…how the culprit did it, the only person who can do it is Donflamingo a Shikabi but the marines reported he was in Dressoria, and he well verbally yelled he never stepped foot in Shells town…which is true as it takes a few months to get from the Dressoria to here, and the apperance of a Litch…a devils fruit user possibly some sort of Zonan model for the Litch, but Morgan said that the shadows also seemed to shift just like Gekko Morias devils fruit powers…however he wasn't there, since it is also impossible, not only because of how far away he is…but his size as well, he is a giant'_ he thought as Armorpho seeing how deep in thought Jimmy was and moved out before he could refocus on him.

Once the shifting ghost got a good distance away and hid in an alleyway, he became his real self as he lifted his hat to pull Rikku out **"that was really close and scary, If I said any close to him I may freak out and spill everything"** He said as Rikku looked at him _"Is he is really that bad?"_ he asked as Armorpho became Bella, but dawned in a simple Black T-shirt with an orange sun and moon and brown khakis and purple Tennis shoes "he isn't bad or evil…he just is very perspective *walks through town* he is known as the Sherlock Homes of Tokyo and he is really, really perspective *frowns* and darn he is smug *gets a tick mark* the comics and series are good, but in real life I can be really in big trouble" she said as she got to the pier and sat at the edge "this is just gonna be a five year amount of surprises, if I see Richard or Rachel or Serrena, then it will be to soon" she said as she laid her chin on her fist thinking as Rikku nipped her ear _"Bella look at the ship"_ she said watching Jimmy, the Marines and Maguire bored it "they must be going to there home island…and well Will did say I need to lay low away from Shells town…" she said with a grin.

Few minutes later the Ship holding the infamous "Sherlock Homes" of the east blue and a group of able bodied investigators was sailing home, none realized at the figure head was…Ryuboshi using his swords to hold on as he curled his tail as he was panicking partway ' _please for gods sake don't be a far away island'_ He thought as in his Yellow bag was Rikku who was holding onto random cloths nervous of Ryuboshi falling off the boat.

Luckily it didnt take to long to get to the island, about half a hour as soon as the ship docked the second prince of the Ryu kingdom fell off and quickly swam off to shore however Jimmy was confused as he hured the plop of water _'what was that noise?'_ he wondered as he and the other marines and Detective Miquire stepped off the ship as with Ryuboshi with as much stealth a landed Merman can do, got to a fountain to wash off the salt water as he became Bella peaking out wondering if people were staring…and a few were…wondering where was the merman and where the female came from as she gave a deadpan stare.

"Back of there is nothing to see but a wet female" she said stepping out as she went to a alleyway and took her shirt off and wringed the water off as she pulled Rikku out of her bag "well we are safe and in a new town" she said replacing her shirt and putting Rikku on her usual punch as she took another peek to look at the town…and to describe it…she would call it a mixture of a village and a city.

"wow, it looks pretty cool" she said as Rikku clipped "Well we are here and away from Shells town now what?" she asked "well we are still training but *stomach grows as Bella rubs the back of her head* we may need food since this isn't Rikkas restaurant who was super nice to share food for us…but to do this we need cash but how?" she wondered the Galaxy phone vibrated in her bag as Bella took it out.

R.O.B: **why don't you sing and street perform, you love singing and with your Toon Toon fruit and Rikkus Noise Noise fruit it makes an amazing combo**

It read as Bella became Ussop and blushed "woahno, no, no, I don't sing in front of people, especially strangers!" he yelled as Rikku spoke up _"but it sounds like fun Bella, why are you so shy?"_ she asked Ussop blushed "its not that…I am just worried people wont like me" he said as Rikku patted his cheek _"we Have been partners for a few weeks, and I know you are amazing…I can tell if you just take the step forward to do it, and plus you are a amazing performer when you scared the marines at Shells town"_ she said as Ussop looked at the baby transport snail…and deep down…had to agree with her as he sighed.

"This is gonna be crazy…but I am gonna do it" he said as he looked at his yellow bag "with a change of clothing…" he said reaching in to choose his cloths…and a few minutes later he now as Bella stepped out Dressed as Pokemons Diamond/Pearls Elsa, and even tied her hair into her pigtails as she got infant of the fountain with the marine cap on the ground to collect money as she started to have second thoguhts.

"I don't know if I can do this" she said as Rikku, who was sitting on Bellas shoulder looked at her " _you can do this Bella, what happened to the girl who pranked the marines of Shell town?"_ she said as Bella sighed "right *looks at the crowd that were surprised/curious at girl who was nervous and looked was gonna perform on the street as she deep down admit…she is right and cant back out, they need the berries for food and a shelter" she said as she gave Rikku a look "ok Rikku let it rip" she said as Rikku nodded and started a beat and the music began

 **(Cue Goofy Movie: Eye to eye)**

Hearing the music Bella recognized it and was surprised as she soon felt her foot tap as she soon started to sway her hips to go with the music as she felt it, from the powers of her devils fruit and started to dance, oddly what she recalls as she started to sing.

Bella: **got myself in motion**

 **One that I know you'll understand to set the world in motion** (She twirls and mimics her favorite dance moves of Locus swarms version of Eye to eye)

 **By reaching out for each others hand**

 **Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along** (Yeah)

She smiles feeling the happiness of the song and power as she added her mix and transformed into Drago (Jackie Chan adventures) as he danced and gestured as the other people danced to his musical beat.

Drago: **One way or another**

 **Together is where we both belong**

He smiled enjoying the happiness everyone was expressing as he sawed everyone dance and enjoy his singing, and not notice his transformations.

 **If we listen to each others heart we'll find the melody far and wide**

 **And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever were seeing things**

 **eye to eye**

smiling as he sawed the smiles of his audience dancing and enjoying the song not knowing a certain detective was watching, mostly due to the fact his best friend was caught in the trap of the song as he watched the shifting toon as he became Fukaboshi as he got on the Fountain as he sang.

Fukaboshi : I **f a wall should come between us, to high to climb to strong to break through, I know that love will lead us and find a way to bring me to you.**

 **So don't be in a hurry count before you count the signs** (Hooo) y **ou don't have to worry**

 **I wont let you down** (like a stary sky)

He then used a bit of water manipulation as he sented the water from the fountain flying making it rain on the audience who cheered and whooped as he became Donflamingo and twirled and danced.

Donflamingo: **If we listen to each others heart we'll find the melody far and wide**

 **And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever were seeing things**

 **eye to eye**

He then became Bartholomew as he used his Barrier tricks to make platform to dance on as the crowd cheered as he danced happily and mimicked a bit of Powerlines dancing skills.

Bartholomew: **If you ever look left, stop you don't have to be**

 **After all Ive been away from you and me** (take a look inside and see)

 **If we listen to each others heart we'll find the melody far and wide**

 **And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever were seeing things**

 **eye to eye**

The music then really got to a high Tempo as the audience danced as Bartholomew really got everyone to dance as it hit a crecendow as Bartholomew jumped off the barrier became Jack spicer as he gave the song finish and cheered as he raised his hand up as he poised and gestured.

"Thank you! People enjoy the singing?" he said as people tossed coins and Berries into her cap as she bowed and picked it up and grinned "thanks you are a good audience to me" he said walking off using his coat to hold his really full cap filled with Barries as he walked off.

However little did the Evil boy Genius of Xiolen showdown realized someone watched him, no not his human form, but when he transformed and started to sing…and that person was Jimmy Kudoas he recalled what happened a few minutes earlier.

*Few minutes earlier*

Jimmy had just said his goodbyes to the Marine police and was walking down the path home, however thoughts on the "Tricky" case was on his mind "this is really gonna be a puzzler of a mystery, either the perpetrator is smart enough to set up a complex device or it is a devils fruit user" he said "Hay Jimmy!" called a female voice as Jimmy smiled and waved "Rachel I am over here!" he called as a One pice copy of Rachel ran up to him, however unlike her Anime copy she had a slight grey tone, barely noicable and sharp canines in her mouth and one Blue eye and one grey eye as she ran up to Jimmy holding her Karate uniform wrapped in a bundle.

"That was fast" she said as Jimmy rubbed the back of his head "yeah well there wasn't enough data to go on, though even though who ever did it is a trouble maker, he is clever" he said as Rachel got teasing tone "Oh to trick for the great Jimmy Kudo?" she asked as Jimmy blushed "No I just don't have enough clues, all I can tell is there a possibility the perp is a devils fruit user, either a Pacifica or a Zonan" she said as that surprised Rachel.

"those are really rare especially in this part of the ocean" she said as Jimmy pulled a notebook out "I know, which is why it's really weird" he said as he and Rachel hured music prompting Rachel to want to follow it "Jimmy do you hear that?" she asked as Jimmy looked into the direction of the fountain confused "Huh the music? Why?" he asked as Rachel with great strength grabbed Jimmy and dragged him to the direction of the music as they came to the fountain and sawed in Jimmys POV a Teenage Dragon hybrid dancing with a Baby transport snail with _'pigtails? that is strange'_ he thought but was surprised more to see Rachel joining into the dance ' _what the heck is going on?'_ he Wondered as he watched the Teenage dragon dance and got on the fountain and became what Jimmy can tell was a Merman as he manipulated the water to make it shower on the audience and then Became Donflamingo causing Jimmys eyes to widened in surprise at seeing the Shikabi as he became a sharp toothed green haired young man who made a floor barrier to dance and then jumped down as a red head gothic boy as he finished the song as people placed Berries in the cap in front of him.

"Thank you, you are a good audience to me" he said as he used his coat to pick up the cap and barrie coins and walked off as the Audience seem to shake out of the trance as Jimmy had a suspicious look more so when Rachel rubbed her eyes "Huh what happened" she wondered as Jimmy ran off confusing her "Jimmy where are you going?" she yelled as he waved "I am coming up on a lead I'll meet you later" he yelled running off following the 'odd gothic red head'

' _who was that person, and how did got everyone to dance…a devils fruit? It has to be, and that figure…he turned into Donflamingo, could he or she be the one who did that scare at the Shells town base, I need to talk to him'_ he thought as meanwhile with Jack Spicer he was happy to have enough Barries for himself and his partner to get food and to rent an apartment and get supplies.

"That was beautiful Rikku and I vote we do it more often and you are right I just needed the confidence to do it" he said as Rikku chuckled but got serious faced _"*Whispers* Bella don't slow down, and don't look back someone is following us'"_ she said as Jack grew worried and did a split second look and sawed Jimmy and winced "*Whisperes* Damm it I didnt know, I got to dodge him *Sees an approaching alleyway* I see opening hold on tight and don't let go" he whispered as he picked up the pace as Jimmy was surprised _'could he sawed me'_ he thought as Jimmy copied Jacks pace as soon the goth boy turned the corner as Jimmy followed but sawed he was gone "What on earth how did he disappear?" he wondered as he looked around for clues "that person really did had a devils fruit, no normal human can disappear like that and not leave a trace" he said as he looked around as he walked off _'the only clue I have on that shapeshifter devils fruit user…is his or her Den-Den Mushi, its still wild so…_ *gets a lightbulb* _the music came from the snail, so not only the odd shifter is a devils fruit user, so is the snail, then I better keep an eye out for a person with a talking snail that is wild'_ he thought as he ran back to meet Rachel.

However once Jimmy left, up on the upper areas of the allyway, a grey humanoid with green eyes peeked over with Rikku and sighed **"That was close really close I am glad I didnt slap the edge of the rooftops and left a trail"** he said in a deep voice as he frowned **"but I fear he maybe suspicious of us and of** *Looks at Rikku* **and I feel that he will piece it together if he sees you** *gets mad* **dang it when we sang we should have been careful, now we need to disguise you Rikku** *looks into the yellow bag* **Has to be some Transport snail make up or something in it"** he muttered as Rikku got worried.

"will he identify me?" asked Rikku as Clayface took out a make up case **"Jimmy Is like Sherlock homes, give him a clue and he will quickly piece together who I am as the shifter, so we need to discise you…and I better also discuss my bag"** he said becoming Bella and polishing Rikkus shell to discuss her and even gave her contacts lens.

Soon Bella and Rikku (her shell painted a silver and blue color with one red contact and one blue contact) came to a hotel and with the berries earned and paid for two months rent as they settled into the room.

"Well we have our own base in a way" said Bella as Rikku was sitting on the table top _"I'll say but what is next?"_ she asked as Bella looked outside at the sunset. "The only thing we can do…train and get better and try to dodge Jimmy before he recognizes us" she said with a sigh ' _and five years…I can see you brook, so hold on in that stupid triangle, me and the straw hats will save you'_ she thought.

Later at night when everyone was asleep, Bella was awake and decided to take a walk leaving a sleeping Rikku in their room to rest off what they did today to earn there first amount of Berry as she walked to the pier to stare at the ocean as she sat down.

"*Sigh* cant believe I am here, sure the weeks passed but I can never get it out of my head" she said as she recalled the hardships of her old life in reality and was happy to be in ap lace she loved and with a power she loved to use…but "Its still taxing to see this One piece is like a cross over universe and once I join the Straw hats, what more I will see? *Smiles* it dosent matter…so long as I can see Brook and tell him how much I love him" she said looking out at the ocean as she inhaled the salty sea.

"Brook…please stay strong, we will come and get you out of the darkness to Laboon…and to me" she said as she stood up and felt a bit noslongic as she became Manolo (Book of life) and pulled off his guitar and looked at it "*Sigh* a singer I am but a guitar player I don't know…*Looks over the horizon* but…I want to try for you Brook" he said as he took a deep breath and started to play…amazingly as if some instinct was guiding his fingers much to his surprise but accepted it.

Manolo: **I love you to much**

 **To leave without you loving me back**

He continues to play his guitar as he looked forward on the horizon as he thinks about Brook, while in the Florian triangle Brook felt in his undead heart as he looked out in the foggy land "yohoho, what is that? A song?" he wondered hoping he is not going mad.

 **I love you too much heavens my witness and this is a fact**

 **I know I belong when I sing this song**

 **theres love able lovable so many hours**

 **Because I love you to much**

Manolo then closed his eyes as he felt a connection from far away as he felt himself taken to Thriller bark as he sawed he was in a grave yard as he looked forward and sawed the Rumbar pirate ship docked.

 **I live for your touch I whisper your name night after night**

 **I love you to much theres only one feeling and I know its right**

 **I know I belong when I sing this song**

 **Theres love able so many stars because I love you to much**

Hearing the voice sing, Brook in both reality and dream turned and sawed a figure, in reality looked like a young man or a puppet/doll dressed in a strange outfit playing a guitar…but he sawed inside a beautiful young women dressed in a white dress and barefooted, beautiful brown eyes and fair skin holding the same guitar as she played.

 **Heven knows your name I've been praying to have come here by my side**

 **without you I heart off is missing just to make you my own I will fight**

Back in the thriller bark area Manolo walked over to the Rumbar pirate ship docked as he came up and finished his song as he came up the gang plank and came up as he approached Brook.

 **I love you to much**

 **I love you to much heavens my witness and this is a fact**

 **you live in my soul, your heart is my goal** (Brook 'smiles' as Manolo did the same)

 **theres lovable floatable hearts because I love you**

 **theres love able floatable yours because I love you**

He and Brook then reached out as they touched as Manolo seemed to melt away in glowing butterflies revealing Bella as she smiled finishing the song.

Bella: **theres lovable flammable stars if you love me as much**

She then leaned forward to kiss him only for Brook to place a finger to her lips "you do realize you are walking on water cutie?" he said as the vision disappeared revealing Manolo was in the poise he was gonna kiss and sawed he was practically on water as he panicked and became Neo as the japanese woebegone fishman fell into the water with a splash as he swam up showing his head as he frowned (even though you cant see it through his tentacled mouth) "Ugg, got to be careful when I sing then *swims back to shore as he blushed* Brook…just stay strong" he said as he came to shore and snuck through town and using his chains climbed up there hotel to there hotel room and got a shower to wash the salt water off ' _I wonder why I sawed Brook…well…it almost felt like I was there, mysterious, but then again the whole One piece verse is mysterious'_ he thought turning into Bella and putting her PJs on as she went to sleep.

The next day both the Toon Toon Human and Transport snail woke up with a bang causing Bella to fall out of bed and became Naruto (dressed in his PJs) as he looked around "what is going on? what happened is it a pirate attack?" he yelled as he hured complaints outside from the other residents of the hotel.

"Not again that crazy Doctor" "that was the sixth explosion this month" and other stuff confusing the Jinjurikki as he and Rikku shared a look "what do you think is going on?" asked Rikku as Naruto became Bella and got dressed in a lime green strap top, a pair of gym shorts and sandles as she picked up Rikku and placed her on her shoulder.

"I have no idea, but if its who I think it is then, I wont be surprised" she said as she ran out of the hotel grabbing her bag as she snagged from the cafeteria a apple and ran over to the area where the explosion happened and sawed it was a fenced in home and was surprised to see Jimmy Kudo peaking from one of the houses as in the hole in the fence…was much to her surprise.

"not again" she muttered as she ran over and looked at him and sawed he had an odd Jet pack as he yelled something to Jimmy who was looking out the window in his PJs "This is just crazy" she said as sawed and yelled at her "Hello there, you look like a new face" he said as Bella placed af are smile ' _I got dragged in, but maybe I can make a idenity with Jimmy and make him less suspicious of me'_

Few minutes later both Jimmy (who was dressed in a school uniform) and Bella were in a liebarry with who was being bandaged up as Bella explained what happened "sorry about that, some of my inventions tend to get that way, and the motel usually gets angry when that happens, they are loud enough to reach there" he said as Bella and Rikku looked at the books as she looked at him "Its fine, it was a surprise *looks at all the books* you have a fine collection don't you Jimmy" she said as Jimmy finish dabbing some medicine on nose "its my dads collection, he is a mystery novelist and has the greatest collection of mystery novels there are" he said as he got suspicious "hay how did you know my name I didnt mention it?" he said as Bella flinched but calmed down "I read your name in a newspaper, you are a pretty famous kid detective and I checked the newspaper" she said as Jimmy was a smige suspicious but shook it off.

"Ok, well if you didnt know *guestures to * this is Toky-towns resident genius" he said as nodded "A pleasure to meet you, though what is your name?" he asked as Bella and Rikku shared a look as Bella sighed and gave a small smile "My name is Arabella D Taros, but you can call me Bella and this is my pet Transport snail Yuna" she said gesturing to Rikku who nodded.

"Odd names" said Jimmy as Bella rubbed the back of her head "well my parents were diplomats and are well traveled all over and liked the name Arabella and thus gave me that name" she said as inwardly she sighed ' _please accept the lie'_ she thought "then Bella, unique name, but its pretty interesting" he said as Bella smiled.

Meanwhile in a detective agency, a Sea bream fishman that was grey and had a thin mustache and messy hair cut named Richard More (irony) was staring at a newspaper with Jimmys picture as he got mad "Dame, dame *crinckles the paper* DAMM IT!" the sea bream fishman yelled angry as he punched the desk causing it to partway crack as he clutched it as his daughter Rachel stepped in "maybe you should stop reading the newspaper dad" she said as Richard just gave his daughter a look "I'm not getting any clients to hire me all because of this kid with a lucky streak" he said in angry jealousy at Jimmy, though the truth of the matter…he just to easily jump to conclusions and just is partway incopetendt.

"Come on give him a little credit, Jimmy is a great detective" she said as Richard gave her a look "you used to say that about me" he said as he ripped up the newspaper as Rachel sighed and left "SURE ABANDON ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" he yelled angry.

Meanwhile with a detective and Toon Toon human and transport snail, were walking down the path to Jimmys school as Bella continued to weave her lie about her background stating that she and her parents traveled a lot all over the grand line since she was a baby and after a scary event that Bella was asked to not mention she was told to stay on this island for a long diplomatic mission. "Sounds a bit scary, being all alone and living on a striped" he said as Bella and Rikku gave him a look "says the detective boy who is like that" she said as Jimmy laughed at that "true" he said as he easdropped on several radios who were telling about his case and his reputation as he laughed as Bella and Rikku had a '…' look.

' _Big head'_ thought Bella as the two passed by two girls who were complimenting on writing a poem for Jimmy as he laughed as Bella felt really tempted to smack him, only it was beaten by a wrapped bundle by a angry Rachel "Careful pal, your heads inflating" she said as Jimmy recovered "what is wrong with a little admiration?" he asked as Bella spoke up "And It's only when you get a big head" she said as Rachel noticed her curious "I don't think we met, who are you?" she asked as Bella smiled "My name Is Arabella D Taros, but call me Bella for short and this *points at Rikku* is my transport snail Yuna" she said as Rachel cooed "Awe she is so pretty" she said as Rikku blushed "thanks, but don't over state it or she will get a big head" she said as Rikku gave a playful nip as she winced "Like Detective boy there" she said as Jimmy gave a look.

"Again, what is wrong with a little self admiration *grins cheekly* it just shows I am great" he said as Rachel got mad as the three walked "it is nothing *Looks away* its just fun watching you turn gitty from little girls oogling you, oh and you putting my dad out of work thats a real blast as well" she said sticking her tongue out as Jimmy got a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his head "Hay its not my fault your dad hasn't solved a case since VHS was cool" he said with a chuckle as Rachel laughed a bit sarcastically before she punched a wall really creating a crater "If you keep talking like that, you will be next" she said as Jimmy was scared as Bella was curious "Right that is why you are the captain of the Karate team" he said as he and Rachel walked off with Bella and Rikku following and curious on something.

"Excuse me Rachel, what is your dads name…and this is a bit of a personal question, and understand I don't discriminate…but are you a half fishman?" she asked as Rachel and Jimmy was surprised "why…yes I am half fishman and my Dad is named Richard Moure" she said as Bella nodded "Ok, because I sawed your strength and well your canines are longer I just got curious because you look more human" she said as Rachel smiled "well I take after my mom in that regard and inherited my dads strength and ability to breath underwater if I am in water" she said as Bella nodded "thanks for telling me" she said as soon the two split up so the two can go to school as Bella admits she needs to find a job to support herself…however.

"great a change, Richard is a fishman and to go with it Rachel is half of one" she said as Rikku looked at her _"you are worried about that?"_ she asked as Bella shook her head "No, just more surprised *Sigh* It matters not, its not like It will be a mimic of case close, right?" she wondered as she quickly hid in a alleyway and changed into Manolo "well time to make some Berries" he said as Rikku (Now back in her normal attire) nodded " _okeydoky lets do this"_ she said as the went to earn Berries.

Night soon came on the island, however in a lonely dark apartment room a figure sat at his/her desk…you can see a bottle of sleeping medicine and a picture of two figures in love…as pearls seem to roll on the desk top as the sounds of quiet sobbing was hured…as one tear fell on one of the pearls.

The next morning at the islands most famous Theam park tropical land, a place where everyone, human, fishman and mermaid and Mink of all ages can come and gather to have fun and play around, especially for a toon toon human who came in after raising a good amount of Bellies she snuck in her Hyna discuss as Rikku hid in her breast pocket of her marine outfit as she changed her mask to mimic Kakazu as she enjoyed the fair food and looked around "this is the life and a real enjoyment" he said slipping some popcorn into his pocket so Rikku can eat it as she giggled enjoying it.

" _no kidding life in the woods is dull compared to this excitement"_ she said as Hyna had to agree on that as he walked around till he passed the cave ride and questioned should he go on a few rides till he sawed three familiar kids…Amy, George and Mitch stepping out, however as Amy was a human, George was a Bear cub mink, and Mitch was a Ray Fishman but smaller as Amy was happy.

"That cave ride was so cool" she said cheerfully, however for the Bear Mink cub and Ray fishman, they were shaking in there boots "I think my heart just stopped" said Mitch "I want to go home" said George as Amy just innocently looked at them "Aww for a big Bear mink you sure are a light weight, come on lets hit the mystery coster" she said as Hyna who had Rikku eavesdrop on them chuckled _'irony, but maybe I should check out the mystery coster'_ he thought as he followed a map to the mystery coster and sawed Jimmy and Rachel (dressed in casual cloths) as they came up to the ride.

'well irony there they are' he thought as he went into a bathroom and swapped out of his Hyna discuss to be Bella as Rikku became Yunna, as Bella now had on her favorite air brush skeleton t-shirt with a blue jacket similar to Jimmys, brown combat boots and black shorts as she ran up to the two as she hured Jimmy talk to Rachel as they came into line

"Do you want to know another cool thing about Sherlock, the first time he met his friend Watson he knew he served as a military officer in afganastan just by shaking his hand" he said as Bella was surprised to see a copy of Haily from case closed as she blinked ' _dear god its happening'_ she thought as Jimmy made a correct deduction that Haily was a gymnast much to Rachels annoyance and Bellas deadpan _'If I see Gin and Voka, I am gonna burry my head and scream'_ she thought as she sawed Hailys Ex give Jimmy the third degree, however he was a saw nose fishman like Arlong and he had his arm around a human female as Bella slinked off to a dark corner and became Agent Venom as he blended into the shadows with Rikku on his head.

" **Keep your ears open Rikku, we got three kiddos to find"** he said as Rikku nodded "On it Bell" she said using her powers to listen for them, as they went deeper a loud thump was hured as Agent Venom froze as Rikku got worried "Bella I founded them listen" she said as Agent Venom placed the headphones on his ears.

 _George: wha…whats that? I got to use the bathroom now_

 _Amy: ooh pretty_

" _Bella I hear screams from outside and…police sirens and ambulances…they are coming"_ said Rikku as Agent Venom bit his lip under his mask **"Shoot"** he said wall crawling out as he became Xibalba as he will himself to be invisible as he watched the scean play out like in the first episode…however he took a look at Gin and Voka and sawed that while the blonde Gin was still human, however Voka was a great white shark fishman like Hordy but dressed in his cloths as Xibalba glared ' _those two'_ he thought as he watched the scene play out as Haily was pointed out as the murder as he decided to step in as Hyna as he slipped into a corner changed into Bella and got into Her Hyna disguise _"What are you gonna do Bella?"_ asked Rikku as Bella hid her under her marine cap as she watched Haily seem to emotional break down as she used her firm voice.

"So that is it you are gonna run away?" he asked as he bended down to her as Jimmy was surprised to see the marine, the same with the others as Haily looked down till Hyna pulled her face up to face him "dying means running away, and running away like a coward…is a pathetic day to go *Looks down at her* the man hurt you, my only advice is to move on and grow up *turns around as he stands with a firm air* you may have lost a love, but in what you did…you lost something more precious" he said walking off as Jimmy had questions swirling in his mind, the most strongest is _'who is that marine?'_

Back with Hyna who swap cloths to be Bella as she was on the high tops of a tree as Agent Venom as he sighed as Rikku in her normal colors looked at him _"Are you ok?"_ she asked as Agent venom sighed **"Its nothing, I just felt sad for that poor girl who lost her old sweetheart and then killed him out of petty, it just makes me sad of what people do…even kill** *Rubs Rikkus head* **Its really hard to explain and understand Rikku, your a cute snail who lived in the woods your whole life and its hard to understand human stuff like this"** he said as Rikku had a thinking look.

" _I think…I can, when I ate that square metal thing I started on/off seeing things and reading things…It gives me an idea and I think I slowly can understand"_ she said as Agent Venom looked at the Snail as his eye caught something " **Rikku I gastro amp and let me here what they are talking about"** he said as Riku focused as he placed the headphones over his ears as Rikku focused on the talk between Voka and a fella with a brief case

 _Voka: sorry mac it seems Im late_

 _Suitcase man: whats the deal, I came here on time and I have been here for two hours_

 _Voka: sorry Mac, I have been watching you the whole time on the rollercoaster_

 _Suitcase man: Alright lets get this thing over with_

 _Voka: thats my call, open the case_

' _so its happening just like in the episode…not good if Jimmy comes and interfere then…_ ' thought the hero symbiotie as Rikku picked up the sound of something hitting another person and the words.

 _Gin: thats enough easdroping kid, you let that wonder boy follow you?_

 _Voka *the sound go a clicking gun* don't get crabby you know I clean up my own mistakes_

As the transaction happened the toon toon human was in conflict, go in and help…or not _'what can I do? If I go in then the Black organization may gun me for my devils fruit powers and more problems will arise, but if I dont…*_ rubs his head fast* _GAHHH! I will just stay on the side lines and just help Jimmy'_ he thought as he used his webs to get close to the abandoned and unconcus Jimmy who was steaming due to his body being altered as he got worried and started to shake him.

" **Come on kid don't go and fade on me, live and survive and LIVE!"** he bellowed as Jimmy sawed in his dazed mind a black blob figure _'who are you? my vison…is bluring…Rachel…I am sorry'_ he thought as his vision went to black.

(Ending credits: Case close season 1 ending)

It shows Bella standing on the pier of shell town smiling as the wind blew through her hair as on her shoulder was Rikku the Transport Snail as the two smiled as it then soon changed to the two and Will turner enjoying a meal at Rikas mothers restaurant chatting it up as Rikku was eating some lettuce on the table.

 **Its just my imagineation, a sword of empty concentration**

It then shows Bella using her headphones to talk through Rikku who mimics the voice of a fishman who resembles Richard More as he was passed out against a wall.

As it then shows her with a glare as she ran down the path as Kaku as Rikku held onto his shoulder.

 **While I fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of liberty**

It then shows Bella in the forest meeting Rikku the transport snail on a rock as she held a hand out to allow her on her palm.

 **lets walk lightly to the adventure rhythm of the combat**

It then showed Bella as Robots in discuss Bumblebee using a pair of unique sunglasses that can detect people as he followed the path as Rikku held on.

 **and very impossible the pieces are there for me**

She then looked down and sawed Luffy face against Axe Hand morgan as she glared and became Luffy, but dressed in different cloths as he/she stretched out and punched Morgan along with Luffy.

 **thats right, right, right**

Bella/Luffy and Rikku then looked at a star eyed Luffy and Coby and an impressed Will and Zoro as the two smiled

 **I was in the same place just last week and i know and the only things changed are my cloths**

It then shows Bella as Carabu with Rikku in his hair as he sits on the crows nest on the edge looking forward on the ocean as in his minds eye he sees a shadowed thin figure with a puffy afro as he smiled as Rikku gave a knowing look.

 **So step by step your in control don't be uptight**

It then shows The Straw hat pirates, though only Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop, as Bella sits in the middle of them as she gave a piece sign with Rikku on her shoulder as the group was happy as the sound of a camera was hured as if there picture was being taken.

 **case by case go a head and laugh everythigns alright**

It then shows Bella with a mirror behind her showing all her favorite toon forms as Rikku rides on her shoulder.

 **beyond the countless days and endless nights, I know he patiently waits just for me**

It then changes to the foggy lands of the Flourian triangle as it shows Brook looking up to the foggy says as he 'smiles' thinking of a soulmate he never met yet but is waiting to meet.

 **but I got to go my own way…**

It then finally shows Bella as she looked at the camera as she smiles at the audiance.

 **Authors note:** Chapter 3 and with how popular it is all I ask if you review with questions and I will answer them if need be so review please, and now we are gonna go into an ark I call the Case Close ark where Bella will help Jimmy/Connan on different cases (wont do all of them) as she learns how to master her powers and ablities.


	4. 4 Future straw hat meets Great detective

**Authors note:** chapter 4 and now we do our first Case close episode as Bella tells Jimmy of who she and Rikku is, and Conan goes on a quest to find the men in black that made him shrink as Bella pulls pranks and perfects her powers to survive the grand line in the future.

 _Bellas vo: My name is Arabella Hyna kelly or just Bella for short, I was once a ordinary girl from reality until a PM from A ROB teleported me to the One Piece world five years from the cannon timeline._

It shows Bella on the front of a ship as she stared at the ocean with Rikka her Den den Mushi

 _Luckily I ate a strange devils fruit that allows me to turn into my favorite toons and I can use there powers and abilities, but I need to practice them_

It shows Bella as Manolo falling into the water as she became Zeo to survive and her B-Movie prank as she secretly seems to pant as Donflamingo from the bit of a strain

 _However now I am drawn into a new problem as I meet and greet the one piece version of Jimmy Kudo of case closed as the Black organization had poisoned him and now he is changing and shrinking._

It then shows Bella meeting Jimmy and Rachel and then Her as Agent Venom shaking a smoking and Shrinking Jimmy to wake up in a panic.

 _But what happens now Helping Jimmy or training to grow stronger I can tell you this, Its gonna be fun._

 _I_ _ **I was the first new centery, in 100 years**_

It shows Bella standing on the edge of a ship looking to the horizon as the wind blows through her longer hair.

And then changed to her looking like Kakashi as he used his ninja skills to dodge and doing a hand stand on a pirate as Sanji as he kicked a few enemies away.

 _ **When I feel like I should cry, I locked away my tears**_

It then showed Bella running through a hall of Mirrors showing all her transformations, as she passed and looked back only to fall down some crumbling dirt, only for Luffy to stretch his arm as he grabbed Bellas hand as he grinned as she smiled at her Captain, as she also sawed Nami, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji help her up together.

 _ **The end of a millennium, we waited a long long time**_

It then showed Bella on the Going Marry as Naruto trying to work with the ropes, only to accidentally lift Ussop up the mast upside down as he rubbed the back of his head as Luffy and Rikku laughed, till Nami struck both Luffy and Naruto

 _ **To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb**_

It then showed Detective Marine Richard More spying around a corner holding a newspaper, as Bella with Rikku on her shoulder with him also spying.

And then Richard Hitting Bella as Blackbeard as he was on the ground nursing his wound as A One piece version of Connan and Rachel gave him a look as Rikku on Blackbeards shoulder was worried.

 _ **the things we try to comprehend, as a child we mad a mystery**_

It then shows Bella writing on a desk with Rikku looking as Ussop and Luffy sneaks reads what she wrote as she as TFA Starscream chases the two for reading her works

 _ **theres nothing I need to Defend theres nothing great about me**_

 _ **All I will ever believe in is the pounding of my heart now, it dosent answer questions, thats just the way it goes**_

It then shows Bella as a shadowed Skeletal hand grab Bella finger as Bella gasped and smiled as if she knows who it is as she smiled deeply.

 _ **All I will have ever believed is the pounding in my chest it wont predict tomorrow or give me final rest.**_

It finally shows Bella sitting on the front of the Going Marry as Rikku rode on her shoulder and watched as the ship sailed on to the horizon to Rafel and one piece…

 **Chapter 4 Future Straw Hat and Detective team up "The Kidnapped Debutant"**

In the blurry visions of Jimmy Kudo, High school detective he thought he was dying due to the poison the Black Organization _'this is it for me…I am gonna die? heh I wish I had a chance to tell Rachel'_ he muttered as his vision blurred as he sawed a black blobb.

" _ **Kid…kid wake up"**_ said a male voice _"Bella should I use my gastro Amp?"_ asked a female voice confusing Jimmy on the name when the voice was male ' _Bella…what are you doing here?, why do you sound male?'_ He thought as the blob shook his head _**"No you will alert the marines and we don't need that now, plus I think he is waking up"**_ the male voice said as Jimmys vision blurred as he sawed the face of Agent venom and…a Transport snail with dripping colors from its shell revealing its real color _'that color…it belonged to the transport snail from hat odd shifting singer a day ago'_ he thought as Agent Venom looked relived.

" **Good you are alive kid that was a relief"** he said as Jimmy was surprised at the imposing figure _'what on earth is that figure? but that Snail, could he be the shapeshifter…but I hured Bellas name could this figure be'_ he thought as he winced feeling the pain on his forehead _'ugg my head…thats right_ *recalls being struck from behind by Gin* _I was hit from behind_ ' he thought as Agent Venom got worried **"Shot that Jerk Gin got you good** " he said touching Jimmys forehead as Jimmy pushed his hand away but was surprised to see something was wrong with his cloths….they looked loose.

' _what the? what happened?'_ he wondered as Rikku tugged on Agent venoms neck as she seemed to gesture over his shoulder **"Shoot Marines are coming, got to flee and** *Picks up Jimmy* **you are coming with me and also keep mum on what I can do"** he said picking him up to his surprise and becoming Vander decken as with his four legs ran really fast just as the marines came and sawed nothing and were confused.

Meanwhile at the Detective Moure Agency Richard was drunk as Rachel came in "I'm home" she called as she sawed her father surrounded by trash as he had a bit of a flushed cheeks on his face "Rachel, join the party" he said as Rachel got mad at what her father did and all the trash as she got a trash bag "Dad what are you doing just look at this place *Starts to put trash in the trash bag* this isn't an office it's a pigs stye, no wonder you haven't had a case in months" she said as the Fishman just had a dazed look "your wrong I just polished off a whole case *Throws his can away* so what happened your little detective friend ran out on you? I thought he was supposed to be with you?" he said as Rachel had a concerned look.

"We were and we spend a whole day at the park, but on the way back (Flashbacks to showing an adult Jimmy running off with a wave Jimmy: don't worry I'll catch up with you later) well I don't know what happened to him after that" she said worried and concerned.

Meanwhile down the streets of the city it started to rain as a certain Japanese Bullhead shark fishman was running down the wet streets holding in his arms a shrunken Jimmy who was protesting and kicking till he tripped and fell letting Jimmy go as Rikku fell off as he looked up "Jimmy, Rikku!" he yelled struggling to get on four legs as he grabbed Rikku as Jimmy got up to recover "Who…who are you?" he said surprised to hear his voice _'my voice why does it sound…_ ' he started only to see his reflection in a clear door "AHHH, I've been shrunk, but how *his eyes widened as he had a flashback* Oh no the poison (Flashback: it shows Gin taking out a pill as he grinned evil the latest gift from our wonderful organization *He then slips it into the mouth of the still 17 Jimmy and a vile of water as he and Voka abandoned the supposed corpse) What did those guys do to me *Looks at Vander decken and the paint stain still on his shoulder* and you Who are you, I know you are the odd Devils fruit user who made everyone dance near the fountain one day ago and that snail has a Devils fruit power to make that music" he said as Vander Decken tried to keep a less suspicious face.

"And a female voice, called you Bella which means you are that girl Bella who me and Rachel met, now talk who are you?" he asked as the ex captain of the flying Dutchman just had a look and shared it with Rikku as he sighed.

"Way to perspective for your own good runt, I'll explain, but only after we get out of the rain" he said as he grabbed Jimmys hand as they ran off. The camera then changes to Jimmys home as a Den Den Mushi connected to an answering machine

 _Jimmys voice: hi you reached the residence of Jimmy Kudo, I cant come to the phone right now, I'm probably out on a case_

It then changed to the Moure Detective agency as Rachel was speaking to a Transported snail as she hured the answering machine message as she sighed "no answer" she said worried for Jimmy who didnt return back from what ever he was doing as Richard gave a look as he drank a new can of Beer "Probably out with his old man rubbing noses with all the other rich and famous people" he said as Rachel gave him a look as she placed the Den Den Mushi down "And you call yourself a detective JImmys parents moved off the island to go abroad three years ago" she said surprising Richard "Woah get out of here" he said as Rachel got more worried "something happened to him I just know it *gets sad and runs out grabbing her jacket* I am going over to his house she said as Richard was surprised "Wait I was just kidding!" he said before deadpanning with a moan.

The camera then changed to the front of Jimmys home as Vander Decken returned to being Bella as she held her jacket over her and Rikku as Jimmy tried to reach to open the door to his home "Are you sure you don't need my help?" asked Bella as Jimmy shook his head "I can do it myself, besides you withheld a lot of information and I don't trust you from that" he said as he tried to reach the knob _'darn it I cant even get into my own house'_ he thought as an explosion happened next door surprising the two humans and one Transport snail as they turned and sawed falling out from the wall of his home coughing.

" *lets go of the gate door* maybe he can help" he said as Bella was surprised "Jimmy hold on you're a kid now what if he dosent believe you!?" she yelled as Jimmy ran up to him " " he yelled as the inventor looked up and sawed the smaller Jimmy and Bella and Rikku "Who are you? *Sees Bella* Oh nice to meet you again Bella" he said as Jimmy spoke up " its me Jimmy" he said as stood up and dusted himself off "Oh yes Jimmy *Points next door* you'll have Better luck finding him next door" he said

"Doc it is Jimmy, trust the kid" said Bella as Jimmy nodded "she is right and I can prove it, your doctor agasta age 52 years old you invent lots of crazy inventions that you say will revolutionize the whole ocean just like your estrange uncle *Bellas eyes widened at that* but half the time they don't work, and you have a hair on your rear end with a mole on it" he said as was surprised at all of that and how a little boy could know all of that.

"Jimmy is the only one I told about the mole and my uncle *gets into a thinking pose* that little scoundrel is giving away mysecrets, first to a little kid and *sees Bella and Rikku* and to a young lady" he said as Bella got up to him "Doc please listen to the kid, I didnt see it but I hured it, some guys in black poisoned Jimmy *Puts her hands on Jimmys shoulders* and it made him shrink into a little kid body, you have to believe him" she said as Jimmy nodded "she is right, please listen to me" he said as looked at the two though mostly at Jimmy.

"It made you shrink?" he asked as Jimmy and Bella nodded however it made mad "I don't know what type of a prank you are trying to pull *grabs Jimmys arm* young man *drags him off as Bella and Rikku got worried as they yelled at him to stop* but maybe we can fine a nice Marine to sort this out" he said as Jimmy protested as on a instinct Bella swapped to be Franky to muscle Jimmy out till he spoke "wait Dr you just came home from Dinner at Colombos Bistro" he said causing to stop and turn and surprised to see Franky with Bellas Transport snail on his shoulder but also on what Jimmy said "How? We're you following me?" he asked letting Jimmy go as Jimmy laid the clues down.

"No I just read the clues, for example i noticed the front of your cloths are more wetter in the back this indicates that you were running through the rain and theres the mud on your trousers *Points at the mud on his pants as Franky and watched* exactly consistent with mud you encounter at the construction sight near the restraunt, and to top it off you still haves Colombos secret sauce on your mustache" he said surprising "that is incredible" he said as Jimmy smiled and wagged a finger as Agasta sawed a overshadow of Jimmy "Only one truth provails" he said as Franky clapped "Impressive, you really earned your rep bro" said Franky as Rikku did a clip of people clapping as the scientist and Detective looked at him "and it looks like me and Jimmy have a lot of explaining to do.

Later the three humans and Den Den mushi were in Jimmys home as Bella explained to the two about who she is and her devils fruit and that Rikku had one as well "that is very facinating, a multiversal theory proven right in front of me" he said as Bella who was sitting on the desk nodded "it is pretty cool, but my jerk of a manager gave me five years to train on it along with Rikku my new partner" she said as looked her over.

"Facinating, your fruit seems to boost your natural skills as a Transporter snail, imagine what will happen if you had a rig on" he said " _Bella thinks it will increase my range and skills, but she wants to wait for the right moment to equip it to me"_ said Rikku

"All of that seems pretty intense and unbelivable, however what happened to me, I will believe it" said Jimmy walking to the three some dressed in a kid version of his detective outfit "Ugg look at me I cant believe I need to where this kiddy suit again" he said looking over it with a frown "well it looks cute" said Bella as Jimmy gave her a look "please don't call me cute, but Doc your a genius behind , cant you whip up a antidote or something?" he asked as shook his head "I'm sorry I could but if I don't know how the poison is made I can't" he said as Jimmy had a pumped look.

"Ok then all I need to do is find and sneak into there hide out and steal the formula, wait hold on *looks at Bella* you spied on what happened could you had jumped in and took some of the poison?" he asked as Bella became Ussop and shook his head "I could but listen Jimmy, I only had these powers for a few weeks and if I tried to subdue them, that would make me a target for this orginization, at best *becoems Hyouzou* plus I just learned how to walk on some forms and to control there powers, plus think it Jimmy, a person who can in a way use all three forms of devils fruit, Zonan, Logia and Pacificia…they'll disect me and with Rikku…well if equipped well, she can be the ultimate easdrop and info broker" he said as Jimmy rubbed his chin.

"A good point at that" he said as got worried and placed both his hands on Jimmys shoulders "Listen my boy if these men discover that you are alive it is imperative that you tell no one, I repeat no one, not even Rachel" he said as Hyouzou nodded 'Agreeed, these guys seem ruthless and cuthrought and will clean up the mess…even go for that sweet heart you like" he said with a smirk making Jimmy blush

 _Rachels voice: Jimmy are you here?_

Yelled Rachel from outside as the two humans, octopus Merman and snail panicked "Oh I cant let her see me like this" said Hyouzou as he got into a leg tangle as Rikku whispered something _"focus and turn back to human quick"_ she whispered as he nodded "right I nearly forgot" he said becoming Bella as she stood up and hid with Jimmy just as Rachel came in "Oh , sorry is Jimmy in here?" she asked as Bella hid Rikku in her bag since she wasn't in her Yuna discuss since the paint washed off as Jimmy gently shushed her as he looked around till he sawed a pair of glasses in the desk.

' _Dads glasses, perfect a descise'_ he thought putting them on but got dizzy as Bella snickered along with Rikku _'dad was blind'_ he thought as his head knocked on the desk attracting Rachel as Bella in stunment became Armorpho and made himself and Rikku invisible as Jimmy poked the glass out of the glasses and placed them on "Is somebody back there?" asked Rachel as she came over and sawed Kid Jimmy "Uh hah, I thought so, come on don't be shy" she said turning Jimmy around to face her face to face.

However once there eyes met Rachel had to pause to look at the face of the cute glasses wearing kid as Jimmy acwardly smiled as Rachel looked at him for a few seconds "why your…*hugs him into his chest* absolutely adorable!" she said as Jimmy deadpanned and acwardly blushed and smiled _'guess the discuss works'_ he thought as Rachel broke the hug and looked at "Is he with you?" she asked "Oh yes he is a relative of mine" he said as Armorpho watched on top of the bookshelf enjoying the scene, especially with how Jimmy now gave his fake name Conan Edwagata.

' _this is better then the screen itself'_ he thought chuckling watching the interaction. Later when the rain stopped Rachel and Jimmy or now Conan were walking to Rachels home as above them near the rooftops was Bella now as Bartholomew practicing his barrier powers making platforms as he held his arms out for balance as he had his headphones over his ears listening to Rachel and Conan talk as Rikku easdropped on them.

 _Rachels: so tell me about yourself Conan_

 _Conan: oh you mean me?_

Hearing that tone made Bartholomew snicker "looks like he needs to start getting use to being called that" he said as he kept his focus to make the barrier platforms.

 _Rachel: do you have a girl friend?_

 _Conan: Huh?  
_

 _Rachel: you know a special girl that you like maybe at school?_

 _Conan: Uh no way thats gross_

That cased Bart to grin a toothy "heheh, secret hidings" he said as he continued to listen in.

 _Rachel: you wont always think so, in fact theres a boy I like_

 _Conan *Snickering* its that boy that you are looking for tonight, you like Jimmy_

 _Rachel: thats right, I know I shouldent, ever since we were little kids he was always full of himself, he was way into mysteries, but he always been there for me whenever i need him and not even caring once that I was half fishman. He is also brave and handsome and well I love him_

Looking down, Bartholomew watched Conan heat up and blush as he can see the metaphorical steam blow out of him as he laughed.

 _Rachel: but that will be our little secret ok?_

 _Conan: uh um hum_

Soon the two and hidden devils fruit users stopped at Richards detective agency as Bartholomew continued to watch as he sat knees crossed

"Well here we are, its like I am bringing home my own little brother, I feel I can tell you just about anything" said Rachel as Conan felt a stab of guilt from easdroping and hearing Rachels true feelings on Jimmy or him and deeply wished to tell her the truth "Rachel" he whispered "Come on I'll introduce you to my dad" she said as she walked in "Come on don't be shy" she said as Conan just stood there as in his mind he had to tell Rachel the truth, even though it is risky "Um listen, Rachel" he said as Rachel turned to face him "um well the Truth is I" he said ready to pour it out as Bartholomew grew concerned as Rachel gave a small smile that Conan knew he had to tell her.

"The Truth is…" he started only for the loud thumps of foot steps to run down as Richard shouted "I did it! I did it! *Trips* YEAHHH!" he yelled as he fell out of the building and face planted, however his appearance as a real surprise to Bartolomeo "WHAT THE FISHER TIGER!" he yelled as his concentration broke as his barrier platform vanished as he fell into the trash. However the loud noise was ignored as Richard looked at the two kids "I did it my first client in six months some rich guys daughter, has gone missing, kidnapepd by a man in black" he said as Conans eyes widened "*Whispers* could that be a lead already" he said as Richard hailed a steam powered taxi as Bartolomeo recovered.

"the heck? Second episode Deja vu…beh screw I am joining, but discussing myself and *looks at Rikku* and you partner" he said as he grabbed his bag as Conan and Rachel ran into the taxi as it drove off as Richard was distracted at the happiness that he got a job "hehe, watch out you wood be criminals, kuz Richard more is back on the case!" he said only to see his daughter, a little boy and a strange male.

He was tall and had blue hair and sharp teeth with the bangs covering his eyes and dressed in a pinstripe suit and brown opened sandles and blue sunglasses covering his eyes, and a breast pocket as he gave a look of confusion…and a scowl at the fact his daughter and a midget is in the taxi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked "I was trying to get him" said Rachel pointing at Conan who put on a kid act "Yippy a car ride" he said as Bartholomew snickered causing Richard to look at him "And who are you?" he asked as Bart lowered his sunglasses "My name is M.B D Surgeon, a wondering writer and hearing you talk about a case, got me curious" he said as Rikku peaked out something Connan noticed as she winked and hid as he nodded _'I see Bella is trying to help'_ he thought as Richard then glared at Connan as he pointed prompting Conan to get into Rachels arms "Who is this?" he asked as Rachel responded "its relatives" she said as Richard pouted "well he is bothering, throw him out" he said as Rachel got mad "Oh sure toss him out in the middle of the high way" she said as Bartolomeo had a deadpan look _'great different on screen and in real life…its just rediculus'_ he said as the taxi drove on.

Soon they came to the home of the rich man, a japanese like manor where the rich client was like his anime counter part "they took my only daughter detective Moure" he said showing a photo of Michelle as Bartolomeo noticed she looked like her anime counterpart hugging a Dog that he guessed right was Jumbo but she noticed she had light red scales _'Michelle is half mermaid in this?'_ he thought "she is only ten years old, my butler Oso he was the only witness" he said as Conan jumped to try to get the photo _'being shot is such a pain' i cant see a thing_ he thought something Bart noticed as he snagged the photo and showed Conan as the two looked at it together.

"Ok tell me everything that has happened" he said surprising the group "same with me, and a quick question was your wife a mermaid?" he asked surprising The client "who are you two?" he asked as Richard got flustered "Oh nothing the kid is with me and the other is just a bookie" he said as Bartolomeo deadpanned as you can see the japanese words for "Bookie"

' _seriously he called me a bookie?'_ he thought as Richard picked up Conan and gave him to Rachel "Rachel, do something with him" he said before facing the butler "so Oso, tell me everything that has happened" he said.

"Well you see sir, young had just returned from school and was playing in the garden (In the minds eye you can see Michelle playing with a ball as Oso watched over her on the porch)

 _Osos voice: when suddenly a man all dressed in black appeared seemingly in nowhere_

 _It then shows the man in black grab Michelle from behind and held a knife up to her neck_

 _Mysterious man: you tell if he ever wants to see his daughter again he has to close his company for one month and tell him to not to do anything stupid, if he calls the marines, he'll regret it._

 _It then shows the odd man carrying Michelle climb up an oak tree._

 _Osos voice: after that he scaled the pine tree and lept over the back wall_

*Vison ends*

"Did you get a good look at the kidnappers face?" asked Connan as Oso looked down at the little boy as Bartolomeo went up with a notebook and pen "And what if this guy was a slaver, Michelle seems to be half mermaid, but even if she is half she can still grow a tail if in water" he said as Richard got mad as he clinched his fist "no I am afraid my eye sight is very poor" he said as Conan placed a hand on his chin thinking over the facts as the bari bari human wrote it down.

"thats a waste it would had made it easyer, but anything else you can help with" said Bartolomeo, however in anger Richard punched him and Conan, giving the poor boy a bump as Bart glasses looked screwed off him. "Come on Conan, let my dad work *gently grabs his hand* don't bother him as he is working" she said as Bartolomeo glared at Richard as he adjusted his sunglasses ' _meany, 10 worst since he is a fishman'_ he said as he felt his headphones vibrate as he walked to the tree and placed them on his ears.

"*Whispers Rikku is that you?" he asked " _umhum, its me, and don't worry, I think I can connect only to your headphones so you and me can talk privately"_ she said in the headphones as Bartolomeo nodded "*whispers* I see like Cozans ability, just make sure you don't do anything related to noise to bother the dogs, If its like cannon, then the dogs will react to the Gastro scramble" he whispered _"what happened in Cannon?"_ she asked "*Whispered* It was a fake kidnapping just so Michelle can have some time with her papa, but it escalated out of control when a real robber took her, but I worry, changes will happen as Michelle is a mermaid or a halfling I worry the robber is gonna traffic her" he whispered however before Rikku could respond the sound of a dog barking was hured causing everyone to turn and see a large Dog jump Conan as Bartolomeo nearly reacted to create a barrier…however the dog stopped as Conan spinned a ball on his finger as the dog licked Conan causing Rachel to sigh as well as the others as Bart sighed ' _right nearly forgot that'_ he thought as , Oso and Richard came over.

"your lucky young man, Jumbo usually dosent take well to strangers so quickly" he said as Conan had a thought _'but according to the butlers story the kidnapper climbed this pine tree to climb this wall, so that means the dog should had barked at him to, thats it, I think I solved the case'_ he thought as Bart noticed and nodded ' _Alright you noticed'_ he thought as Conan petted Jumbo "but he dosent bark at everyone dosent he?" he asked hoping to drop a hint "well he dosent know this but Jumbo is a excellent guard dog" he said as Richard picked up on that ' _wait a second the other servants said it was quiet out here until Oso spoke out'_ he thought as he noticed Oso trying to slip out "Hold it right there Oso" he said as Conan sighed _'good he gets it'_ he thought as Barthomeo had a deadpan _'and cue the over the top guess'_ he thought as Richard got close to the butler.

"I've been thinking, something about your story sounds fishy, you said the kidnapper climbed over the wall into the garden and kidnapped Michelle and then *Points at the Pine tree* used that tree to scale the wall and escape but old Jumbo didnt bark once!" he said as Oso stepped back flustered "well I" he stared as the fishman went on a roll "Let me tell you something else I think, I think your statement is a whole pack of lies, I think the only man in black who set foot in this garden tonight was you *leans close* Right, Mr Kidnapper?" he demanded as got mad "Oso how could you!" he yelled as Oso buckled and bowed "Please sir forgive me, I beg you" he said bowing many times "How could you betray my trust like this, who put you up to this!" he yelled as Bartomeo bit a nail.

' _this isn't good at all, Richard is wrong, the poor girl was kidnapped for real, and blaming Oso is wasting time and energy, and knowing Jimmy he knows it as well'_ he thought as he sawed Richard had a dumb smile on his face "humhum another case closed, proving once again there is no mystery that master detective Richard More cant solve ahahah!" he laughed as Conan got stone faced and worried ' _No, no no, you idiot he hasn't solved anything, if my Hunch is right, then Michelle is in more trouble then what is shown_ *Looks at Bartolomeo who was bitting a nail* _and its something Bella knows as well, then Tanners daughter is in more danger'_ He thought as a servant ran in with a Transport snail " sir you got a call" she said as still mad gave a look "Tell them I'm busy and I will call them back later" he said as the servant got worried "But sir its…" she started as Tanner took the snail "This is Tanner" he said as the snails face morphed into a sick grin.

 _Robbers voice: you better be busy getting my money_

A male voice said causing everyone to be surprised as Tanners gasped in shock. The camera goes to a dark area as a man talks into a Transport snail with a grin as next to him was Michell tied up scared witless "you got a really short memory, I am the guy who has your daughter" he said as it returns to Tanners home as the still shock business man sputtered "I Don…I don't believe it" he said as Richard held Oso by his collar "*Whispering* so you did have a accomplice" he said as Oso stated he didnt "No I acted alone! I am serious" he said as Conan looked.

' _He is telling the truth, I think If I am not mistaken there were two kidnappigns tonight, Oso had something to do with the first kidnapping, but when he left the girl in the hotel, she was kidnapped again by someone else, some one far more dangerous'_ he thought

 _Michelles voice: Daddy help me!_

She yelled as Tanner got worried as the camera got to the where house as the robber wrapped a arm around her "so do you believe me now? good because I hate to think what will happen to your little girl if I don't get my three Million Berry" he said as it returned to the Manor as Tanner went to his knees "Please sir, I'll get your money, anything just don't hurt my daughter, I beg you" he said as Richard leaned close "*Whispering* Keep him talking we need some sort of clue of where his hide out is" he whispered as Tanner was confused "His what?"

 _Robbers voice: Hay, who's that with you, it better not be the marines_

that surprised Tanner "no its not" he started as the camera returned to the hideout as Michelle spoke out "Were at a school in a equipment shed" she yelled as it returned to the manor as Tanner was scared for his daughters life.

 _Michelles voice: I can see a big chimney shed out side AHHH_

She yelled as she was silenced as Tanner got scared "Michelle?" he said as it returned to the hideout as the robber silence her by wrapping an arm around her "I'll call again in a hour, you have that long to get my money" he said turning off the Den Den Mushi as he growled and looked at Michelle "grrr, you monthly little brat" he said.

It then returned to the manor as Richard placed a hand on his chin as he thought about what Michelle said "so a school equipment shed with a chimney visible from the outside the window, I am afraid it dosent narrow things down that much, in any event we have to stall for time, so you better start getting the Berry ready" he sad as Tanner nodded "Oh yes" he said as Conan and Bartolomeo looked over a map _'the kidnappers probably nervous now that we uncovered a clue to his hideout, if we don't find the girl soon…'_ he thought as Rachel came over "Hay Conan, and M.B, correct?" she asked as Bart nodded "yes" he said as Rachel looked at the Map Conan was looking over "Whats with the map?" she asked "well there hasn't been to much time since the kidnapping, so I am wondering if they are someplace close by" he said as Bart nodded "He is right *taps a finger at some of the locations* there are a few chimneys in the area that are close to a school district" he said as Richard overhured the two.

"thats right the Kidnapper couldn't had got so far, not with a girl along, if they are still somewhere near here, that should narrow down the schools" he said as Bart nodded as Conan got on Jumbos back as the dog ran off as Rachel was surprised as Bartolomeo ran off to follow Conan however once out of the manor and out of sight, he became Jaba and shifted to Wolf form as Rikku stood on his head.

"Rikku hang on we got a dog and kid to follow" he said as he dashed after Conan who sawed him "Bella is that you? he yelled as Jaba nodded "It is, and I think you have an idea where Michelle is?" he asked "right, the Chimney Michelle was referring to was a factory smoke stack, and there are five schools that are close that you can see one out a window" he said "then lets hurry and find it Kiddo" he said as they ran faster, as meanwhile the robber looked after the KO'd Michell as he drank waiting for his Berry as he chuckled as the camera showed the smokestack.

Meanwhile with the former teen and two devil fruits users they checked all schools and smoke stacks as Conan got frustrated at the lack of results "Bella there are no schools with in the eye sight of the factory unless…" he said as Jaba finished for him "Unless Michelles perspective was different" he said as Conan looked up and sawed a office building as he got on Jumbo as the boy and wolf Zonan ran a circle till the front of the building till it looked like a chimney stack "this is it, she must had seen the side of this building and mistaken it for a chimney" he said as Rikku spoke out _"a few kolomitors I am detecting two heartbeats in a area *points to the west* to the west"_ she said as Jaba looked at Conan "Any schools in that direction?" he asked "Only on and that is Franklin Junior high, come on we got to hurry" said Connan as Jumbo and a still wolf Jaba ran off in that direction.

Meanwhile back at the Kidnappers hideout he made his demand call "Leave the money on the bench at Hi park and make yourself scarce, once I have it I'll let her go" he said

 _Tanners voice: Let me hear her voice one more time_

"Heh, you can hear it later" he said with a gruff as he cute the call and chuckled "thats it, the deals all set" he said as he looked at a scared Michelle "so that means I don't need you anymore" he said in a tone that scared Michelle who screamed under her tape gag as he took out a knife "Shame you are not older and a halfling, a mermaid would had sold quite well at Majolas" he said with a dark chuckle "HOLD IT!" yelled Conan "LET THE GIRL GO NOW!" yelled Bartolomeos voice as the robber ran out "Whos out there?" he yelled "Down here" said Conan as he looked down and sawed him and Jumbo as the dog struck as Bartolomeo ran in with a shield shaped barrier "And don't forget me!" he yelled as the two kept the robber busy as he kicked over some volleyballs as Conan untied Michell and removed the gag "Who are you?" she asked "Jimmy ku *shakes his head* I mean, Conan Edogawa, I'm a detective" he said as Michelle was confused "a detective?" she said as Jumbos whimpering was hured as he was knocked to the side as he whimpered and ran out, and another sound that sounded like glass breaking as Bartolomeo knocked to the side, hard as Rikku was knocked off and out as Conan picked her up and got worried as he looked up and sawed the Robber had a metal bat.

"Nice try kid" he yelled Slamming it down to crush Conan who dodged and tried to kick the robber, but due to his size it was unsuccessful and was tossed near several soccer balls _'ugg, I am to small, I am not strong enough to fight this guy'_ he thought as he sawed the soccer ball and gave it a kick "so how about this!" he said sending it flying…however due to his size the speed wasn't strong enough and the robber caught it with one hand much to Conans shock _'you got to be kidding me, I cant even kick a soccer ball anymore'_ he thought as the robber dropped the ball and looked ready to kill as he ran over and struck Conan in the stomach with his metal bat and sented him against a wall near Bartolomeo as he was recovering as Conan stood up panting _'great I can still track down the criminals, but with this tiny body, there is nothing i can do to stop them'_ he thought as for Bartolomeo he had his own thoughts ' _great my first fight, and my barrier cracked, I am not strong enough to fight yet any foe, and now…Conan, Michelle….Brook, I am sorry'_ he thought ready to be bludgeoned to death "Games over brat, for you and the devils fruit user" he said as he raised the metal bat up "NO DONT!" Yelled Michelle crying for the boy and strange man who tried to save her.

Only for it to be blocked by a arm, belonging to Rachel much to Conans surprise as Bartolomeo smiled ' _Just in time'_ he thought _'Rachel'_ Thought Conan as the half fishman used several Karate punches and a high dive kick sending the robber flying unconcus as she exhaled as Conna was in awe _'man she kicks ass'_ he thought as Rachel untied Michelle "dont worry it's ok" she said as he stood up clutching his arm as the bari bari human also stood up "How did you find us?" he asked "well we were following you and when I sawed Jumbo running out from here…" she started as they hured dog barking as Jumbo ran in licking Michelle as the bari bari human gave Conan look to have Rikku back which he obeyed as Michelle laughed at the licks "hay, hay Jumbo" she said happily as Richard ran up to the unconcus robber.

"thought you can get away with it *starts to kick it* well take that, and that, and some more, oh yeah *pumps up* detective richard Moure had captured the kidnapper, haha" he said in a happy tone as Bartolomeo sighed as the others watched as Conan sighed as well as the two had a single thought on him _'what a idiot'_

Under a fake goodbye Bartolomeo turned into Ryuk and watched the scene play out as he chuckled "well this is interesting, though it seems along with training, I need to help Conan a bit on some things *holds Rikku who has a Bandage on her head " _you just want to learn about this worlds version of the black orginization"_ she said as Ryuk chuckled "its two birds with one stone, so yes" he said as he jumped to the side of the building and walked on passing as a strange human.

' _I better keep my toes on the ground, if this organization finds me…well, I better keep growing strong, kukuku, these five years up to cannon are really gonna be interesting'_ he thought going to the hotel he is temporary staying at.

(Ending credits: Case close season 1 ending)

It shows Bella standing on the pier of shell town smiling as the wind blew through her hair as on her shoulder was Rikku the Transport Snail as the two smiled as it then soon changed to the two and Will turner enjoying a meal at Rikas mothers restaurant chatting it up as Rikku was eating some lettuce on the table.

 **Its just my imagineation, a sword of empty concentration**

It then shows Bella using her headphones to talk through Rikku who mimics the voice of a fishman who resembles Richard More as he was passed out against a wall.

As it then shows her with a glare as she ran down the path as Kaku as Rikku held onto his shoulder.

 **While I fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of liberty**

It then shows Bella in the forest meeting Rikku the transport snail on a rock as she held a hand out to allow her on her palm.

 **lets walk lightly to the adventure rhythm of the combat**

It then showed Bella as Robots in discuss Bumblebee using a pair of unique sunglasses that can detect people as he followed the path as Rikku held on.

 **and very impossible the pieces are there for me**

She then looked down and sawed Luffy face against Axe Hand morgan as she glared and became Luffy, but dressed in different cloths as he/she stretched out and punched Morgan along with Luffy.

 **thats right, right, right**

Bella/Luffy and Rikku then looked at a star eyed Luffy and Coby and an impressed Will and Zoro as the two smiled

 **I was in the same place just last week and i know and the only things changed are my cloths**

It then shows Bella as Carabu with Rikku in his hair as he sits on the crows nest on the edge looking forward on the ocean as in his minds eye he sees a shadowed thin figure with a puffy afro as he smiled as Rikku gave a knowing look.

 **So step by step your in control don't be uptight**

It then shows The Straw hat pirates, though only Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop, as Bella sits in the middle of them as she gave a piece sign with Rikku on her shoulder as the group was happy as the sound of a camera was hured as if there picture was being taken.

 **case by case go a head and laugh everythigns alright**

It then shows Bella with a mirror behind her showing all her favorite toon forms as Rikku rides on her shoulder.

 **beyond the countless days and endless nights, I know he patiently waits just for me**

It then changes to the foggy lands of the Flourian triangle as it shows Brook looking up to the foggy says as he 'smiles' thinking of a soulmate he never met yet but is waiting to meet.

 **but I got to go my own way…**

It then finally shows Bella as she looked at the camera as she smiles at the audiance.

The camera then goes to a elementary school where Conan was in front of a group of grade school children as he introduced himself "My name is Conan Edogawa, I just transferred, nice to meet you" he said with a smile…however inwardly _'oh please let this be a dream, not elementary school'_ He thought with a deadpan as due to his tiny body…he is now stuck in Grade school again.

 **Authors note:** new chapter and the start of the "Case Closed" ark as Bella seems to go through episodes of Case close and a few of her own thrown in as she and Jimmy try to find clues and data on the black organization (something Bella will also face when she joins the straw hats), though stuff in the magna will also be mixed in a smige.

Now review please and if you have any questions, put it in a review and I will answer any questions as honestly as I can.


	5. 5 Beware of Idols

Authors note: continuing to the ever popular Toon Pirate as I do Chapter 5, and like I said, read and review and ask any questions if need be.

 _Jimmy Kudos voice: my name is Jimmy Kudo or at least it used to be, but thanks to some poison slipped into me by a crime organization I got to solve crimes as a kid._

Shows the events of Jimmy spying on the Black organization deal and getting knocked out by Gin as he is fed the poison by him and then Bella as Vander Decken caring him off in his childs body.

 _While I try to get my real body back, but how can I do that and protect the ones I care about?_

It then shows Jimmy or as he now calls himself Conan Edogawa is against the book shelf as he gave his name to

 _Conans voice: as detective Conan Edogawa and also with the help of a quirky and strange Female with a devils fruit power named Arabella and her Baby Transport snail Rikku who also ate a strange fruit known as the noise noise fruit which gave her great eavesdrop and noise based powers._

 _I_ _ **I was the first new centery, in 100 years**_

It shows Bella standing on the edge of a ship looking to the horizon as the wind blows through her longer hair.

And then changed to her looking like Kakashi as he used his ninja skills to dodge and doing a hand stand on a pirate as Sanji as he kicked a few enemies away.

 _ **When I feel like I should cry, I locked away my tears**_

It then showed Bella running through a hall of Mirrors showing all her transformations, as she passed and looked back only to fall down some crumbling dirt, only for Luffy to stretch his arm as he grabbed Bellas hand as he grinned as she smiled at her Captain, as she also sawed Nami, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji help her up together.

 _ **The end of a millennium, we waited a long long time**_

It then showed Bella on the Going Marry as Naruto trying to work with the ropes, only to accidentally lift Ussop up the mast upside down as he rubbed the back of his head as Luffy and Rikku laughed, till Nami struck both Luffy and Naruto

 _ **To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb**_

It then showed Detective Marine Richard More spying around a corner holding a newspaper, as Bella with Rikku on her shoulder with him also spying.

And then Richard Hitting Bella as Blackbeard as he was on the ground nursing his wound as A One piece version of Connan and Rachel gave him a look as Rikku on Blackbeards shoulder was worried.

 _ **the things we try to comprehend, as a child we mad a mystery**_

It then shows Bella writing on a desk with Rikku looking as Ussop and Luffy sneaks reads what she wrote as she as TFA Starscream chases the two for reading her works

 _ **theres nothing I need to Defend theres nothing great about me**_

 _ **All I will ever believe in is the pounding of my heart now, it dosent answer questions, thats just the way it goes**_

It then shows Bella as a shadowed Skeletal hand grab Bella finger as Bella gasped and smiled as if she knows who it is as she smiled deeply.

 _ **All I will have ever believed is the pounding in my chest it wont predict tomorrow or give me final rest.**_

It finally shows Bella sitting on the front of the Going Marry as Rikku rode on her shoulder and watched as the ship sailed on to the horizon to Rafel and one piece…

 **Chapter 5: Sirins call, beware of Idols**

Two days passed since Jimmy was shrunken into Conan edagawa as Bella changing into Hachagin went back to Shells to mess with the marines and Helepemo as he kept Rikku save in his swim bag as he continued down the seafloor path to Shells town _'I wonder if Will is ok? Morgan better not giving him a hard time'_ he thought as he surfaced to see if he was going in the right direction and sawed the town ahead of him as he rapidly swam and went to shore as he snuck through town in a cloak to the forest lake to wash the salt water off his body as he kept Rikku on a rock, however a change to her was that she had on a transport rig.

On suggestion, Bella got Rikku equipped with a transport rig so that they can communicate with each other and even shared Numbers with each other to keep in contact with one another.

"so how do you feel with your new rig?" asked Hachi as Rikku looked at it _"it feels odd, but Its really helping me out I can hear further away and really connect…but I still need a bit of help with your headphones for that prank of yours in that specific location"_ she said as Hachi shook the water off and nodded "good now its time to sneak *holds his headphones out* this in and lets get into position, according to Jimmy when I sang it attracted people for an odd reason, which means I have a connection to the Toon force" he said as he picked up Rikku "now lets do this" he said as he became Armorpho and became invisible as he phased into Helepemos room and sawed him asleep **(A/N: Just so you know, its nighttime)** "*Whispers* **Lets do this and have some fun"** he said as he carefully and without waking him up he placed them over Helepemos ears as he phased out and floated to a rock out on the ocean like a tiny island that wasn't far from Shells town as he hid behind it as he became Manboshi only poking out his tail.

"Ok Rikku let it rip" he said _"Okey dokkie, but I do back up vocals"_ she said as she started some music

 **(cue "The Sirins call" made by youtube player "Magpiepony")**

Manboshi and Rikku: **Listen to our song, don't turn away**

 **Our magic is so strong, you will obey**

 **Led astray**

As the Ompah mermaid sang slightly amplified with Rikkus help, and in Helepemos room he got up with a start as he lifted his face mask in surprise "what is that beautiful singing?" he said in awe.

 _Manboshis discussed voice: No body can resist the charm of a sirens call_ (Rikku vocalizes)

 _The melody will enrapture and enthrall_

 _Rikku: Forever and ever_

 _Theres no escape_ _(Rikkus voice: Forever and ever)_

He got hearts in his eyes as he felt the love for the mysterious voice "Where is it I got to find it" he said running out of his room in his Pjs not even noticing his headphones as he hured more of the song.

 _Now or ever (Rikkus voice: forever and ever)_

 _Manboshis discised voice and Rikku: Heed our siren_

 _song, we feed from hate, theres no where to run, nobody can repel us_

 _Soon you'll sing along, it is your fate_

 _Divide and conquer the land and we will rule all_

Helepemo then ran around the base asking for help to find the mysterious female voice, something that through the headphones the Transport snail and Merman giggled hearing him as they continued to sing.

Manboshis: **Our time's come at last, all bow down (shows the marines reluctantly getting a ship, or a skifth as Will Turner sighed and joined on this to keep his Captains sun from getting hurt)**

 **Soon we'll regin supream, you will fall**

Rikkus voice: **to our schemes**

Manboshi: **No body can stand up to our combined power**

 **Pirates, marines, civilians will fall (Rikkus voice: Forever and ever)**

 **You will Fall! (Rikkus voice: Forever and ever)**

Helepemo on the ship looked around with a spy glass looking for the owner of the voice as they sawed a rock and a poking out tail as the song really picked up making not only Helepemo enthralled (more so thanks to the headphones) but also the marines minus Will who was confused at what is going on and why there was a mermaid or merman out in the east blue.

Manboshi and Rikku: **So**

 **Heed our siren song, we feed from hate, there's nowhere to run**

 **No body can repel us**

 **soon you'll sing along, it is your fate**

 **divide and conquer the land and we will rule all**

Manboshi: **you can try to hide, but no one can spare you from our enchantment**

 **Now**

 **We will rise to our glory**

Manboshi and Rikku: **Our destiny awaits**

 **Heed our siren song**

 **We feed from hate**

 **theres no where to run, nobody can repel us**

 **soon you'll sing along**

 **it is your fate**

 **Divide and conquer the land**

 **we will rule all x3**

 **We will rule al** l (Rikkus voice: **Forever and ever** )

Soon the Sketh got to the rock and jumped forward "Come to me my lovely mermaid!" he yelled…only to end up stone seeing a portly cute Ompha merman as he grinned "I ant a mermaid, but if you swing that way I will be happy to give you a date" he said giving kissy faces as Helepemo just fell backwards onto the rock as Manboshi sawed Will and waved as he took back his headphones and placed the item and Rikku safely into his swim bag and swam off as Will smiled recognizing the merman by his necklace and the transport snail.

' _oh Bella'_ he thought as the marines fanned Helepemo to wake him up as he was just stoned stunned at what he nearly fell for as with Manboshi he got to a shore area where he pushed himself and slithered waddled to the lake as Rikku poked out as he washed the salt water off.

" _That was really fun Bella you are so clever to do that"_ said Rikku as Manboshi poked out and chuckled "I know, and I fear I traumatized him on mermaids…meh he grows up in five years so this is a push of growing up" he said as he continued to wash the salt water off.

Meanwhile as morning came, an alarm rang in Detective Mores agency of Toky-city as Conan woke up as he turned off his alarm as he yawned as he got out of bed and got a box to reach for the sink to brush his teeth _'it has been three days since I have been shrunken and I am not a hair closer to the ones that had shrunken me_ *His mind eye then flashed seeing the two who did the deed* _the men in black coats'_ he thought as he got dressed and went down stairs reaching up for the door knob as he peeked in and sawed Richard watching Tv watching the Yoko Ukino chanel and drinking ' _meh but what can I expect with this dork in charge, he's not exactly in the fast lain of the information highway'_ he thought as the TV announced Yoko Ukino showing as Richard got excited "Woah Yoko Ukino" he said as the fishman cheered happily as Conan sighed _'a grown detective with a pop star crush, and he wonders why no one will hire him'_ he thought looking at a poster of her…she looked like her anime counterpart but she had a fin signaling she was a mermaid or a half mermaid.

With Bella she started walking through the town to find a good spot to train on some of the powers she was struggling with "Got to keep practicing Rikku, I think I got a small grasp on some forms, but you sawed that fight with the robber…I was vastly underprepared" she said as she had a flashback of when she confronted the robber and got hurt…and even Rikku and Conan got hurt "Not again…Rikku we got to pump it up and train harder then ever and not get super distracted to much" she said as Rikku in secret played training music as Bella chuckled at that as they soon passed the elementary school where Conan now goes to school "Humm, that is where Conan is going to school I hope he is doing ok in grade school" she said as she walked off to find a secret area to train.

Meanwhile in Class, Conan was suffering from having to be in grade school class as the grade schools spoke the times tables as the poor shrunken detective laid his head on the desk "2x I don't care" he muttered frustrated and bored being in class. When school ended Conan was walking off home as Amy, Mitch and George followed him "Why don't you walk home from school with us? You're the first new kid in a while, it must be kind of lonely" said Amy as Conan looked at the grade school kids "we'll be your friends" she said sweetly as Conan gave a small smile "Um, no I am busy" he said as George got mad " thinks he's to good for us *Picks Conan up by the scruff of his shirt* I guess I need to get the bear pounder" the bear cub mink said as Mitch Deadpanned "Oh great threaten him George he is sure to want to be our friend" he said as George letted Conan go as he glared at Mitch "Should I get the geek pounder out?" he threatened as Amy got between them "boys will you cut it out" she as Conan decided to take the opportunity to leave "It was great talking to you guys" he said running off as the three were surprised "Wait where are you going?" asked Amy as Conan after getting a good distance away sighed.

"they are nice kids…but I am a high school student not a real kid, I shouldn't get to close, at least until I get my real body" he said as he hured the sound of training as he was surprised "Huh?" he wondered as he followed the noises as he came to a forested park like area where no one visited as he sawed it looking like the Dragon human hybrid practicing karate, seeing Rikku on a stump playing music Conan deduced it was Bella, more so on the headphones around his neck ' _'Looks like Bella is training and_ *sees Drago panting and the jacket near Rikku* _by the look of her panting, she has been doing it all day_ ' he thought as Drago paused and sniffed Conan scent "I can smell you Conan come out" he said as he stopped practicing as Conan stepped out.

"Bella is that you? Have you been training all day?" he asked as Drago nodded "yup, human and Toon form, mostly on weapons *Points at a tree with arrows and bullet marks* and mostly on archery and crack shoting, with slow results as I never wielded a bow or arrow or even a gun before" he said as he walked over and placed his jacket on.

"Really?" he asked as Drago nodded "Fraid so kiddo, though slow I am not gonna quit now, but on some seeing on the screen is different then real life" he said becoming Beetle (Kubo and the two strings) as he prepped to practice using a sword "But what about you kid? Hows grade school?" he asked as Conan deadpanned "pure tourture" he said as Beetle laughed and practiced swinging a sword "Bah be proud its grade school, with that brain of yours you can climb up and graduate early" he said as Conan sighed "I could but It will make the Men in black more suspicious, so I am gonna have to down play my intelligence" he said as the cursed Samurai had to nod at that "good point, and also I better be ready to juggle discuss me and Rikku, I want to help find clues on the Black Organization, I feel that they will cause problems, even when I become a pirate" he said as Rikku looked at Conan.

" _She is right, a organization like that maybe bigger around the grand line and in on the other islands as well, we need to be ready and get a lot of info"_ she said as Connan had to agree "And since you have my number can…" he started as Beetle walked over and nodded "I promise, any data I will share with you" he said as Conan smiled ' _It is hard to be a kid, but with Bella and Rikku…I know we can find and bust this black orginization'_ he thought.

Later Conan, Rikku and Bella were at home as Bella, still as Beetle tried practicing manipulating four arms and trying on a oddly modified Marine coat as Conan felt the frustration of finding a case for Detective Richard to start tracking the Black Organization "Darn it doc, I've got to do something big or I will never find the men who shrinked me" he said as he laid on the couch as tried to clean his home "Paciance my boy, acting rashly will blow your cover *Looks at Beetle* the same with you Bella-chan, you need to be careful as you change since your Devils fruit is possibly the powerfulest of all the devils fruits, and you know what that will mean" he said.

"I know, I know and me and Rikku already filled a journal of identitys and covers for us and lots of combos, Conan needs to be careful as well" he said as he looked at himself in the mirror as Conan looked at the cursed Samurai and Doctor "I know, I end up putting Richard and Rachel at risk, as well as everyone I care about" he said "and those kids that want to be your freinds" said Rikku as she mimicked there voices as Conan gave her look "Have you two been spying on me?" he asked as Beetle gave a impish grin "Maaaybbee" he said becoming Ussop, dressed in a marine outfit as he raised his cap and hummed "nope the hair is to curly" he said returning to be Beetle.

"Oh by the way Rachel came yesterday" said as Conan got excited "really she did?" he asked as the inventor nodded.

*Flashback*

It shows Rachel face to face with as she was tearing up sad and worried for Jimmy.

" _Jimmy didnt show up to school again today doctor, and he hasn't been home either_ *turns to run* _I am going to the police"_ she said as in a small panic grabbed her arm to stop her " _Rachel wait *chuckles lightly* listen dear Jimmy probably stuck his nose in another case, you know how he is, he'll show up soon"_ he said as Rachel smiled lightly as Agasta encouraged her to hold onto the faith that Jimmy will return safe.

*Flashback ends*

"I don't know how long I can fool her, its tough to see a sweet girl cry" he said as Conan felt a lump in his thought at what he is doing…to hide he is Jimmy Kudo…and the truth of what happened to him…the biggest and hardest thing he can ever done in his life as Beetle noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder "be strong Kiddo, she is tough trust me, she will be patient and wait for you" he said as Conan gave a small smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got the thing to cheer us up" said as he ran to a new room and ran out with a bow tie in his hand…or what it looked like a bow tie "A brand new invention to cheer us both up and for my young detective friend" he said showing a red bow tie with a device on it "red bow tie meets voice change machine" he said as Jimmy took it "Voice change?" he said as Rikku was in awe.

" _Oh just like me and Bella when she uses her headphones"_ she said as nodded "Exactally, that is where I got the inspiration from, just speak into the hidden microphone, the dials give you a variety of voices *Conan twists the dials to try them out* young, old, male female, anyone they will sound perfectly real, I am sure you will find a use for them" he said as Conan talked into it.

" **Test…test Hello"** he tried as he chucked "Now only if I can get that moron detective some more cases as Beetle smirked "Just wait and see Kiddo, things like that just drop in at times" he said. Meanwhile outside Moures detective agency, Amy, George and Mitch were spying out the outside "thats where Conan lives, alright we tried being nice, well just force him to be our friend" said Amy as the two boys nodded as they tried to cross the street, but were stopped when a car went infront of them causing them to stop as they peeked out and sawed the driver open the door for someone as a lady dressed in fine cloths stepped out, however once out the three kids gasped recognizing her face "its Yoko!" they said in awe as Yoko and her manager went into the building and rang the doorbell as Richard, tired and with a small stuble peeked out "Beat it Mores detective agency is on a sudden vacation, please come back tomor…" he started however when he sawed the women face he paused and stammered "Wa-wait a second!" he said turning to get a good look at the women face as he got close to see her much to the ladies surprise "Its you, your *the women takes her cap off revealing long brown hair* Yoko Ukino!" he said as Yoko nodded "thats right" she said softly as Rachel (who was dressed that she just made supper) and Conan stepped up surprised to see her "Oh a pop idol in our front door" she said as Yoko looked shy "I am looking for help" she said, however as soon as she said that Richard rushed to the bathroom as the sound of knocking was hured…till the door opened revealing him cleaned up and sparkling as he held a rose in his hand as he placed on his swerve face.

"something is weighing heavily on your tender heart" he said as Yoko nodded "Uh huh" she said as Conan just deadpanned "Oh please spare me" he said

 _Richards voice: I hured that!_

Meanwhile with Beetle after leaving home he decided to see if he can put his acting like a marine skills to good work and stepped into the Marine HQ of Toky-City as he defiantly got some head turnings "Hello there Honzo D Kazajin, reporting for duty" he said saluting as the marines just blinked looking at the cursed Samuri…with a Transporter snail wearing a shogun helmet and a shell colored black and red. and a beetle symbol on the side "Um do we know you?" asked Inspecter Mcquire as Honzo smirked.

"No, I am a fresh fella from the Logetown marine base and I was transferred here *rubs his head* sorry if you don't know , things got in a mess over there and my paper work got lost but I am here to temporary help" he said as the fishman just gave a look "I am gonna call over there and check he said as he went to a transport snail as Honzo got worried ' _not good if he calls smoker I am doomed'_ he thought as Rikku got an idea and seemed to give a signal to Mcguires Transport snail.

"Hello, this is the Toky-city marine base connect me to Captain smoker" he asked

 _Captain smokers voice: Smoker here_

Smokers voice said as Honzo sawed Rikku had intercepted and was feeding words to the transport snail as he smirked. "This is Inspecter Mcquire of the Toky-city Marine detective branch, calling to ask if you sented a marine named Honzo D Kazajin?" he asked

 _Captain smokers voice: yes…with the slight increase in murders and mysteries I thought I sent him over for back up temporary, plus some of the boys here are tired of his miss fires with his bow and arrows and on off blank attacks, they are glad he is gone._

'Captain Smoker' said as Beetle gave a look at the cheek as Rikku smirked.

"Um ok, any thing else we should know?" asked the inspector

 _Captain Smokers voice: Just that thanks to his on/of blankness he has a hard time returning to human form and prefers to stay in his half Zonan form, but you shouldn't have problems, he is very perspective and very helpful_

"Ok thanks for telling us Captain Smoker" he said as he gently tapped the Transport snail as he looked at Beetle who gave a grin "Sooooo….can I help out?" he said as Mcquire blinked a few times "Well, you can help only because we are a bit short staffed since some are out with a flu and some on family matters, if there is a case you can come if need be" he said as Beetle gave a grin "Alrighty then!" he said only for the transport snail to ring again as He answered it "Inspector Mcquire here *eyes widdened* what?! Alright we are on our way *Hangs up* looks like you are gonna get your chance Honzo" he said as Beetle got a look and nodded as soon all men on deck went to the location of the call.

 _Police radio: All units to tree top tower_

It said surprising Beetle ' _Tree top tower that is where?'_ He thought as soon him and the police came as they stepped up the stairs to the location as Beetle bit his lip and sawed the corpse _'This is gonna be like "beware of Idols" which means…'_ he thought as Mcguire talked to Yoko and her Manager "So you unlock your door and there is a stiff new addition to your living room furniture" he asked as Yoko nodded "yes" she said timidly as Honzo looked around slightly tuning it out as he looked at the corpse again ' _a man dies out of love and without Jimmy pointing it out and the clues…its unsolvable'_ he thought as he sawed Conan as he looked at the ground as Amy watched.

"That is not the only weird thing inspector" he said as he looked over the ground with a magnifying glass "It may not be much but there are definite traces of moisture around the victims body" he said as Beetle nodded "Agreed little boy *goes over and kneels down* and if you look around the room has been ransacked like someone was trying to look for something or steal something so consider that…But" he started as Conan finished looking at Beetle, recognizing him as Bella "but the one chair over there seems to be deliberately placed *places a hand to his chin* and why would they turn the heat up? Perhaps to prevent us from figuring out the victims time of death" he said as Beetle crossed all four of his arms.

"Valid point kiddo" he said only for Conan to be glared at by both Richard and Moure as he chuckled "hehe heheh *Points at Amy and talks in a adult tone* stop talking nauncence you dumb kid" he said as Richard didnt buy it "yeah nice try" he said hitting him as he then looked at Beetle "And who the heck are you?" he asked as Beetle pointed at himself.

"My name? its Honzo D Kazajin I am a temporary transfer from Lodgetown" he said as Richard stared before the cursed samurai pushed him back "And yes I ate a devils fruit the Insect insect fruit model: Beetle, and I prefer to be in this shape" he said as he crossed his upper arms" in a glare as Mcquire stepped away to talk to the fellas checking over the body "have we determined the cause of death?" he asked "We are pretty sure its the knife in his back Inspecter sir" one of the marines said as Mcquire hummed at that and looked at Yoko "Did this knife belong to you ?" he asked surprising Yoko "Is Yoko a suspect?" asked the manager as Mcqure pushed on "do you recognize the deceased?" he asked as the manager spoke up "Well, we have to take a closer look" he said as he and Yoko stepped forward to lean forward…however in a klutzy move the manager slipped and fell on the corpse and wrapped his hand on something in the victims hand…something only Honzo and Conan noticed.

"Watch your step" he said as the manager stood up "No I am sorry but we don't recognize the deceased *looks at Yoko* right Yoko?" he asked as Yoko nervously seemed to nod "Right" she said as Conan was suspicious ' _he slipped on purpose, he took something from the body'_ thought Conan as his eye caught something slipping from the Managers hand, the same thing Honzo sawed as he walked over and stepped on it and shifted it close to Connan "*Whispers* I know you sawed what I sawed so *lifts his foot* here it is" he said as Conan picked it up '*Whispers* Its hair, its possibly the murders, but why would hide it?" he asked as Honzo and Rikku shared a look "*Whispers* I don't know but you know this case is more then what is being shown" he said as the inspector spoke up "A murder in a locked room with no forced entry *Looks at Yoko* sorry mame but that makes you our only suspect" he said as Yoko was surprised "But sir please I am not a killer" she said as Richard was also surprised "just because she had the key? Don't jump to conclusions" he said as Conan deadpanned and dropped a hint as he spoke to Amy.

"Your parents keep a spare house key, right Amy?" he asked as Amy nodded "Thats right" she said "yeah Mine do" said Mitch as Honzo gave his two cents "so do I at Lodge town in the hotel I am staying at" he said Rachel went over "please keep it down" she said as Richard got inspired as Yoko spoke up "why yes, had a spare" she said as Richard grinned "Great, that proves your innocent" he said as he pointed at the manager " is the true crook *He then grabbed him by the scruff of his cloths* I bet you loved her, and she turned you down and this is all some sick revenge" he said

"Moron, I doubt he would had done it as there is a big fat lack of evidence" said Honzo with his arms crossed as Richard glared at the humanoid beetle "Evidence? *points at Yokos face* Look at this face, a face so beautiful cant be the murder and do anything wrong" he said

"*with a deadpan* is that so" said Mcquire as Conan had a deadpan as well _'idiot'_ he thought as Yamagishi got nervous "its true I had a spare key, but I lost it three days ago in her dressing room" he said as Richard glared "dont lie to me" he said "I swear, Yoko was doing a commercial" he said in a pleading tone as Yoko spoke up "Its true, we looked for an hour and never founded it" she said as she explained as Conan, Beetle and Rikku shared a look that showed they think its something else as Honzo walked up to Conan as the two started to help look around.

' _I know we are missing something important, the big picture still dosent make any sense'_ Thought Conan as Honzo helped look near the couch _'you are thinking like I am and I know who did it, but do you?'_ he thought as the two then sawed something _'a earing' 'Yukos earing'_ they thought in unison as Conan tried to get the fishman inspectors attention.

"*tugging on Mcguires coat* Inspecter Look I see founded something underneath the couch" he said as Richard gave a look "Beat it shorty" he said as Conan pouted as Honzo sawed this _'poor Conan, but what can I do, I am a newbie to them and they may not take me seriously'_ he thought as he sawed Conan get behind the couch as he smirked _'smart boy'_ he said as behind the couch he spoke in a deep male voice.

" **Inspecter the boys right there is under the couch"** he said as Beetle went over "I'll get it" gets a Tissue and picks up the earring "Here it is boss" he said "well I'll be, it looks expensive" he said as Yoko looked at it in surprise "Huh thats one of Yukos" she said as Inpecter Mcguire turned to face her "and that will be who?" he asked "Yuko yukazawa, we started our careers together" she said as Yamagishi spoke up "Yuko is furious at Yoko due to her getting the big lead in the movie that she wanted" he said as Richard got inspired again "Finally the case is closed, the Killer is Yuko Yukazawa! *Points at the Marines to go* GO GET HER BOYS!" he yelled as he looked at the fishman inspector "Right inspecter?" he asked as Inspecter McGuire was surprised "Lets not jump off the high horse just yet, lets uh bring her in for questioning" he said as Richard gave a look at the Marines "Well you hured him GO!" he yelled as the marines ran out to follow the order…as strange as it maybe.

 _Richards thoughts: a women with a vengeful motive, it has to be Yuko_

 _Mcguires thoughts: that earring is just a ruse, Yokos the killer hands down_

He thought as Honzo looked at the two knowing what thoughts they have _'two thoughts, and two girls, and soon_ *looks at Conan* _the real truth will come…'_ he thought as one can see a split between Bellas human self and Beetle/Honzo.

A few minutes passed as Yuko was brought in, however she was as rude as she was in the anime "Tell me your gagging me hunny, dead Smuch in Yokos place, then Yoko did it, don't need a badge to figure that out" she said as she made a face at Honzo "Ugg, that is quite a face only a mother can love, what are the marines hiring now a days" she said as Honzo crossed his arms _'I nearly forgot how rude she is'_ he thought as Yoko tried to keep the peace "Please Yuko" she said "I never been to this joint tonight, so that rules me out" said Yuko as Richard got mad "if that is so *Holds Yukos earring in a plastic bag up to her* then how did this get in here?" he asked as Yuko scoffed "Who can know baby doll, maybe she stole it just to set me up" she said in a cocky tone.

"Thats not all, the superintendent downstairs testifies that he sawed someone here that looks like you" said Richard as Yuko stuck her nose up "I'm a bombshell on a island town, lots of girls look like me *Walks off* I got to powder my nose" she said as Richard got mad "Hold on I got lots of questions" he said as Yuko turned angry "well I am done answering, label a girl a killer over a earring I'm to busy for that" she said flipping her hair revealing pointed fox ears as Honzo was surprised _'she is half mink?'_ he thought as Richard and Mcguire gulped as Yuko got close to taunt Yoko "Though not as busy as the pop queen turning great films into teeny bopper jokes *Yoko looks on the verge of tears* of course your popularity wont last long once the tabloids learn that you are a killer, you'll loose as many jobs as me hahaha" she said with a laugh as Honzo got mad and wanted to give her the what for as she turned around and walked away as Richard got in a row.

"You dirty snake, no one talks to Yoko like that!" he yells as Conan noticed something, from the back and when Yuko covered her hair, both she and Yoko looked exactly alike ' _from the back they look exactly the same'_ he thought as Honzo noticed Conans look _'good you see it kiddo, now to set the bait and lure', but how did Yuko know…_ he thought as Yuko stepped into the bathroom as Conan looked at Richard "Mister, I think I figured it out" he said as Richard got mad "How many times, have I told you…" he started only for Amy tired of seeing Conan and her friend being yelled at, kicked Richard in the Shinn "owww, why you little brat!" he yelled as he chased after Amy "come here" he yelled change her as Rachel decided to comfort Conan.

"Conan you must not interfere with the investigation ok *Hugs Conan from behind* I know its hard and you only trying to help but you got to keep your thoughts to yourself *Sighs* Jimmy could solve this case *gets sad as Honzo and Rikku watched also sad* Is he ever coming back?" she said as Honzo kneeled close. "Rachel, I am sure he will come back, and if he is here, he would had told you to not worry and to be pacent and to hold the faith" he said as Conan nodded and broke free of the hug "Dont worry Rachel, Honzo is right, you don't have to wait long" he said confusing Rachel as he caught himself as he gave a fake smile "I mean thats my guess" he said as Yuko stepped out of the bathroom and took out a cigarette packet and pulled one out "I can skip out, I told you I never been here" she sad as she picked up a Sea king statue, only to flip it making a flame come out revealing it to be a lighter, something Honzo, Rikku and Conan noticed as she exhaled a smoke ring.

"Wow that is sure a tricky lighter" said Conan surpisign Yuko as she sawed the kid detective play with the sea king lighter "How do you know how to use it so quick if you never had been here? Lady" he asked surprising Yuko and the detective and inspector as Honzo smirked "Kid has got a point, you care to answer him" he said as Yuko stumbled over her words "m-m-my friend has something just like it" she said as Inspecter Mcguire got suspicious "Which friend?" he asked however Yuko just stumbled as Honzo tapped her shoulder "can you please show me where the bathroom is, I really need to go, but its my first time in this building, so I am a bit lost" he said "um its just down the hall on the left you cant miss it" said Yoko as Richard got suspicious "Hold on you knew exactly where the bathrooms were too *Yuko gasped* you've been lying to use because your the real killer, you wanted a Scandle to ruin Yokos Career, so you *Points to the victim* killed this man inside her apartment" he said much to Yukos shock.

"your wrong, I came into the apartment but I didnt kill him, that wacko man, he grabbed me from behind, so I fought him off, I come her several times in the last two days with the key I stolen from Yokos dressing room

*Flashbacks*

It shows Yuko dressed in black searching Yokos apartment for anything that is scandalous for the tabloids.

 _Yuko voice: was looking for some scandal I can sell to the papers, but the night I came in today I wasn't alone._

It then shows Yuko gasping as from behind a man reached out for her as she was tackled to the ground.

 _Yukos voice: I struggled as hard as I could_ (shows Yukos ring flying off and under the couch) _Finally I got free and I fled_ (shows her running away)

*end Flashback*

"Unlikely story Miss, how can you stab someone in the back in self defense" said Richard as Yuko got mad "I told you I didnt kill the guy" she said as Honzo watched as he whispered to Rikku "*Whispers* she is right, if she did then she would had left fingerprints and had blood on her cloths, a quick search and that would have condemned her" he whispered "*Whispering* Unless she had gloves on then it wont condemned her, but the cloths will" whispered Rikku as a marine came in with a piece of paper.

"Inspecter, we determied the identity of the victim, Akioshi Fuji, 22 graduate from Cannon high school and works in a factory" he said as Richard looked at Yoko "Cannon high huh? *Yoko had a shocked look on her face* did you use to go there Yoko?" he asked as the Manager covered it up "Just a conencadence, right Yoko?" she said as Yoko just looked like she was on the verge of tears "that man…I really did know him" she said shocking everyone as Honzo gave a look.

"You two were High school sweethearts hearts? Am I correct?" asked Honzo as Yoko looked at the Beetle samurai as he walked over and guided Yoko to a chair as they sat as she nodded as Yamagishi went up "Yoko Why?" he started as Honzo held a hand up "I am sorry , I cant deny it any longer" she said as Inspecter Mcguire spoke up with a look "A stab in the back, huh, you know there are better ways to break up with your boyfreind" he said surprising Yoko "But I didnt kill him, in fact if you want to know the truth of it he broke up with me" she said as Conan looked at her.

' _Come on who is the killer? Yoko, Yuko, , it just dosent add up, something is missing_ ' thought Conan as he looked down at the floor _'something vital that it will break the case wide open'_ he thought as he looked down and his eye caught something _'a dent in the floor? Let see now, the room was a mess, and only this chair was left standing, the heater was crank up high, there are water stains on the floor near the body, the strands of long brown hair in his hand and now this dent in the floor…thats it, why didnt I see it before!'_ he thoguht as Honzo sawed Conans look and smiled "now you got it bro" he whispered as he grined…

However for the moron Fishman detective…it was different "i got it *Points at Yamagishi* The Killer is you Yamagishi!" he said surprising and shocking him "*Gets a Cigarette as he lit it with his lighter* as Yokos manager you know that any big scandal will cost you both your fortunes" he said as he inhaled some of the smoke "the old boy friend knew a secret and threatened to come clean and in a panic you offed him" he said as both Honzo and Conan got mad.

' _no Detective, the manager didnt do it'_ thought Conan as moans were hured revealing it to be George who passed out after seeing the corpse "ohhh, what a nice nap" he said "you fainted when you sawed the crime scene" said Mitch as George looked back and forth "wheres the bathroom?" he asked as Amy pointed "Down the hall" she said as Richard continued on his accusation as he leaned close "you hired me after the fact to make you seem less suspicious" he said as Conan got on the coffee table and kicked the ash tray "Sorry old man" he said as the ash tray went flying, only to hit Georgre knocking him down sending it flying "oops" he said as Honzo sighed at that "Confess *the ash tray hits a corner* you'll feel better" he said only to be struck from behind as he waddled till he sat in a chair passed out as behind the chair Conan got his bowtie voice emulator ready _'now to set the dile to the old mans voice'_ he thought

" **At lest thats how it looks, but it's not the truth"** said Conan in Richards voice as Honzo and Rikku watched as Honzo crossed his four arms **" if you had really concocted this plan for all of us to discover this body you would had first prepared evidence that would had proved your innocence, the same for you , as the obvious suspect you lead us to the crime"** He said as Mcguire had an idea "that means the culprit is *looks at Yuko* " he said surprising Yakazowa "Now hold on" she started as Conan/Richard inturpted **"no not her if she killed in self defense or to frame Yoko, she wouldn't had admitted to meeting him"** he said Maguire got frustrated "perfect you ruled out everyone" he said as Honzo spoke up "Detective Moure didnt ruled out everyone Boss, but this case is a lot more complicated then what is shown and we made out right detective?" he asked as Conan decided to play along with Honzo **"correct Honzo, earlier when you fell on the body, it was an act, I sawed you reach over and take strands of hair from the victims hand"** He said as Maguire got mad and grabbed Yamagishi "So your the real crook!" he yelled as Honzo spoke up "He is a crook but he is not the murder Inspecter *Holds a small strand* think about the hairs significance, it is very unlikely that a man stabbed in the back can even grab some of his killers hair" he said as Maguire looked at the half beetle "where is this going Honzo?" he asked as Conan/Richard spoke up.

 **"What Honzo is addressing is that the guilty party wanted to make it look like Murder, a murder committed by "** he said as Yoko gasped and grew worried "Look like Murder? don't tell me" started Maguire as Conan spoke/finished for him **"Thats right, the murder is the late himself"** he said surprising everyone minus Honzo and Rikku who smiled "Richard you Nut, how can he stab himself in the back?" asked Maguire

" **Its the answer to a classic riddle using a block of ice, turning the apartment heater to maximum, he took strands of Yokos hair from a brush on her dresser, then standing on a chair he took one last breath and jumped back on to the knife frozen in the ice"** he said as Honzo then bended down to point at the Dent.

"If you look close you can see a dent where the knife is that was made on impact with the knifes handle and lightly you can see the puddle of water from the ice that melted due to the heat emanating from here, due to the ice shattering into pieces and melted due to the heat *stands up and crosses his arms* am I right detective?" he asked.

" **you are right, a very thorough plan, but went to far"** started Conan/Richard till Maguire realized what he meant "with the hair" **"Precicely, when sawed it, he thought that Yoko had done it and took the hair to protect her"** he said as Yoko looked sad at the detective "but why, why would he do it? why would he kill himself like this?" she asked as Honzo placed a hand on the sleeping Richard as Conan peeking a smige nodded.

"Its because Fuji…still was in love with you deeply" he said as Yoko was on the verge of tears "If you haven't noticed, you and your rival look virtually identical from behind, except when Yuko flips her hair, it reveals her Mink heritage, that was why followed Yuko, confusing her for you into your apartment *Looks at Yuko* when this *air quotes* stranger reached out for you, you thought he was attacking and fought him off *Crosses his upper arms* in truth he just wanted to talk to his love *Kneels down to corpse* the rejection…was a bitter blow to him, who was already desperate and in pain" he said as Yuko was just surprised.

"But he broke up with me, it was his idea" she said as Yamagishi just looked away "No Yoko, you were wrong, I ask him to break up with you for your career" he said as Yoko got sad "How could you" she started as a marine ran in "Inspecter" he said saluting as Maguire faced him "What you got?" he asked "We went to the victims apartment and founded a diary" he said "Show me" he said as the detectives read it over…the words of a depressed and sad man.

 _Jimmys vo: the journal conformed my theory, its pages seething with the seed of feeling, it drifted through his factory days, consumed with the feelings of the girl he once knew and was convinced to give away._

 _Bellas voice: on that last page he wrote "I am gonna tell her everything, even if it ruins her fame, we have to be together, I know that she'll say yes…and yet in the end thanks to one mistake…_

Maguire then closed the diary with a sigh "in the end, this poor smooches tragedy was the result of a lie, a misunderstanding and a no good twist of fate" he said as the others just stood there in silence, as Richard slowly woke up in a daze, and then in pain due to his still lite cigarette that burned down and burned him as Maguire sawed him and smiled placed both his hands on his shoulders surprising Richard "Richard you nuddy old Buzzard, you were right, I got new respect for you" he said confusing Richard as Conan whipped his brow "Ugg what a day" he said as Rachel bended over and sawed him as Honzo slipped out as he walked out smiling "hehe well Rikku we went through a case and we had helped" he said with a chuckle " _you are not gonna make it into a habit to help Conan out?"_ he said as Beetle tapped his chin "Hummm…maybe, it can be a real time warp to pass and something to keep us entertained until Cannon starts, plus…I want to perfect my acting skills as well…which means lots of journal writing is needed to cronicol…and to work on our discusses" he said as they stepped out.

Later in the night on the rooftops looking through a snipers scope was Vigilante as he watched from a phone booth Conan talk to Rachel as he smiled under his bandana as Rikku using her devils fruit powers helped listen in "Kid just stay strong, you and Rachel will unite and you Kiddo…will be back to normal" he said as he had a wistful smile on his face ' _just as you Brook…stay strong and in five years we will be together, so stay strong and I will come'_ he thought as in the Florian triangle a certain Yomi Yomi user looked through the fog as he had thoughts of a mysterious girl…a girl who can sing like a angel and was as beautiful as one as he wondered theses questions…

Who is her, and will they meet in the future? "Yohoho, I hope we do so" he said as he strummed his violin as it echoed through the foggy haze.

(Ending credits: Case close season 1 ending)

It shows Bella standing on the pier of shell town smiling as the wind blew through her hair as on her shoulder was Rikku the Transport Snail as the two smiled as it then soon changed to the two and Will turner enjoying a meal at Rikas mothers restaurant chatting it up as Rikku was eating some lettuce on the table.

 **Its just my imagineation, a sword of empty concentration**

It then shows Bella using her headphones to talk through Rikku who mimics the voice of a fishman who resembles Richard More as he was passed out against a wall.

As it then shows her with a glare as she ran down the path as Kaku as Rikku held onto his shoulder.

 **While I fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of liberty**

It then shows Bella in the forest meeting Rikku the transport snail on a rock as she held a hand out to allow her on her palm.

 **lets walk lightly to the adventure rhythm of the combat**

It then showed Bella as Robots in discuss Bumblebee using a pair of unique sunglasses that can detect people as he followed the path as Rikku held on.

 **and very impossible the pieces are there for me**

She then looked down and sawed Luffy face against Axe Hand morgan as she glared and became Luffy, but dressed in different cloths as he/she stretched out and punched Morgan along with Luffy.

 **thats right, right, right**

Bella/Luffy and Rikku then looked at a star eyed Luffy and Coby and an impressed Will and Zoro as the two smiled

 **I was in the same place just last week and i know and the only things changed are my cloths**

It then shows Bella as Carabu with Rikku in his hair as he sits on the crows nest on the edge looking forward on the ocean as in his minds eye he sees a shadowed thin figure with a puffy afro as he smiled as Rikku gave a knowing look.

 **So step by step your in control don't be uptight**

It then shows The Straw hat pirates, though only Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Ussop, as Bella sits in the middle of them as she gave a piece sign with Rikku on her shoulder as the group was happy as the sound of a camera was hured as if there picture was being taken.

 **case by case go a head and laugh everythigns alright**

It then shows Bella with a mirror behind her showing all her favorite toon forms as Rikku rides on her shoulder.

 **beyond the countless days and endless nights, I know he patiently waits just for me**

It then changes to the foggy lands of the Flourian triangle as it shows Brook looking up to the foggy says as he 'smiles' thinking of a soulmate he never met yet but is waiting to meet.

 **but I got to go my own way…**

It then finally shows Bella as she looked at the camera as she smiles at the audiance.

 **Authors note:** Chapter number five and case number two on the ark as next chapter…will have elements of the magna to make it awesomeness and special.


End file.
